A Stormy House-Creepypasta
by AsculaRiddle
Summary: With their abusive father gone, these children have found a home among the Creepypastas who found them, sheltered them, and saved their lives. But the happiness will always be interrupted by the sorrow their father caused.
1. Chapter 1:Meet The Storms

In the house in the city, two children and their father live in a small house. The house is blue, and the people living there are grey. Grey like a storm and eyes that matched the weather.

Sandra, or Sam by her friends, is the older child. She had golden hair and stormy eyes. Stormy eyes, like the one that brewing outside as we speak. She was tall for her age, which was just over fifteen. Her long hair was always back in a pony tail, though it still settled just above her waist. She always smiled, despite everything. It was a false smile, one that had seemed to be plastered to her face. Over time, though, it had become realistic and convinced everyone everything was alright.

Her little brother, on the other hand, was ten. His smile was genuine and his blue eyes matched the sky on a sunny day. He was always grinning and playing, not a worry showing on his face. He was a happy child. His golden hair was longer than most boys, the bangs settling just above his eyes. His hair was cut uneven and made it look messier than it was, probably because his sister was always the one who trimmed his hair.

Their father was a cold man. His hair was always messy and his eyes a dark green that seemed to change color depending on the light and his mood. Sometimes the eyes were grey, sometimes green, sometimes blue. His eyes were almost as unpredictable as his mood. His black hair was always greasy and cut worse than his son, Joshua. He always had a bottle at his side and a knife in his pocket.

Today, as young Sam and Josh entered the house, their father was yelling at the top of his lungs.

~Sam's POV~

"Where have you been? Tell me!" I stepped in front of my little brother as father brandished a bottle around, still screaming.

"Andrew, you don't want to alarm the neighbors."I whispered as I stared at my father's feet. I recognized his mood, it was one he held often. He wasn't going to stop, not until he took his anger out on something.

"How dare you call me by my-hic- first name! You will call me father or mister, but not Andrew!" He grabbed the broom that was beside him and hit me in the gut with it. I curled into a bottle, checking quickly to make sure Josh wasn't in the room. I covered my head as father began beating me with the broom, but I'd grown used to this sort of punishment. He only went for the body, not the face, because he didn't want anyone to know about his treatment.

He soon gave up though, as usual. He was a lazy d!ck, so his beatings never really lasted long. I ran upstairs as he tossed the broom to the ground and went back to watch tv on the couch. Josh was on his bunk when I entered our shared room. He was doing math as I grabbed a shirt from the closet and began changing, facing away from him. He wouldn't see anything anyways, you freaks, since I had a tank top underneath the t-shirt.

"Are you okay?" Josh asked as he looked up from his homework.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I smiled at him as I put on my work shirt and began packing my bag. He was already picking up his stuff. With his backpack in hand and my hand in the other, we headed back downstairs.

"Where are you going?"

"Work, sir."  
"Why is he coming with you?" Father had started towards us, alcohol still in hand.

"I asked you if he could come with me and you said sure."

"Well I changed my mind." He took a swig and grabbed Josh's arm harshly. As he pulled the boy towards him, he smirked. I glared at him as Josh gave me a look of worry. "What? Don't trust me not to hurt my own son?"

"You hurt your daughter."  
"You aren't my daughter!" He snapped and pushed his son away, the boy landing with a loud thud. I gave my brother a look that told him to go upstairs.

~Josh's POV~

Sister and father are fighting again.

Sister gave me that look, telling me to go up stairs while she and father talked. Talked. That's what sister told me what happened when she and pa are alone downstairs. If so, why does she always return with bruises and blood on her? I try so hard to think, maybe sister was telling the truth and the bruises and stuff is just from the mean girls and boys at school, but I know it's not.

I hear something crash downstairs and father was yelling. It reminded me so much of when I was younger. That night when something loud banged from the kitchen and woke me and sister up. It was so loud, like thunder.

I didn't see mom again after that night, I think she may have slammed the door really loud and that's what the noise was. We moved after that, too. We moved from our country home to here. I'm glad we did. That red stain on the ground was really gross looking.

That's why I'm afraid whenever I hear father yell at Sammy, I'm scared she'll slam the door too and I'll never see her again.

~Sam's POV~

He didn't grab the broom this time like I expected, he grabbed me. He grabbed my leg and dragged me over to the counter, letting go only to grab my hair instead. He turned on the stove and tried to pushed my face to it.

"Stop it!" I screamed as I struggled against him. I kicked him in the knee and fell backwards with him. "You f*cking psychopath! If anyone knew what you did to me, they'd have you arrested!"  
And then where would Josh go?

He just glared at me as he stood. He said nothing as he gripped his now empty bottle tighter. He stepped forward until we were only a few inches from each other. With the stove turned off, I stood my ground and looked up at him.

With one swift move, he broke his beer bottle over my head.

~the father's POV~

What have I done? I stared at her motionless body as I held it in my arms.

"Sammy? Baby girl? Can you hear me?" I shook her slightly and brushed glass off her face. She didn't move as her hair became matted in blood.

What do I do? If she dies, what will happen to Josh, we have no other family. They're all I've got. Please, help me.


	2. Chapter 2: Josh Joins Her

~ _Josh's POV_ ~

It's been a week since sister and father got into a fight. I can't find her after I heard that crash. It wasn't the same sound from when mother left, but it's also a different house.

Sister left me here with father, didn't she. She left me with an angry pa and his broom stick. Why won't she come back? She doesn't even answer the old flip phone I know she owns. We got a call yesterday saying she was fired too, and then the water was shut off because she she'd have the money the day she left.

I'm scared, please, come back sister.

~ _The Father's POV_ ~

I can hear Josh every night praying to the stars for Sam to return. I want to tell him she's gone, put I choke every time I try. He told his teachers at school a couple days ago, and the sheriff came to question us. Josh told him we'd been fired when he heard a crash, but I told the officer it was just her slamming the door. She was angry was all, and ran away because of it

She'll be back.

Of course she'll be back! She was still alive when I left her in the forest. If she is found, she'll have been eaten a long while ago. Nobody goes that far into the forest anyways.

But Josh's crying is starting to get to me. He's so annoying, but he's my son. I don't want to hurt him, he's to much like his mother.

 _~Third Person POV_ ~

To the neighbors to that small family, something had been going on for a long time. They'd known for all these many years that that man was abusive to his daughter, but they never did anything. Why should they? It's none of their business. But, now, after seeing him carry that girl and put her in his old beater truck, they knew something was wrong. Still yet, none of them spoke up. Nobody commented about how the girl had blood in her hair and didn't seem to move.

Nobody spoke up, not even after three weeks after the girl's disappearance when they noticed the boy no longer left his home. For two days, nobody entered or exited except for the third day of silence when the father left, carrying his young son in his arms. He had tears staining his cheeks and new ones running off his chin as he put the boy in his truck and left with him.

After that, the neighbors finally called the police.

~ _Josh's POV_ ~

"Father, stop it!"

I sobbed as he threw aside the broomstick. He was drunk again more drunk than I'd ever seen him when Sammy was with us.

"Your weak! Your sister was stronger, faster, and never cried!"

"You did this to Sammy too? No wonder she left us! It's your fault!"

"Shut up!"

We were both crying now as he picked me up by the collar and held me up to his face. He shook me back and forth as I begged him to stop. He just continued shaking me back and forth, screaming about how I was worthless.

I am worthless. I didn't even realize how badly he was treating Sammy after momma left. I'm useless. How could she always stand me as I complained about math or not getting to play with the frisby at recess.

Is she gone because of me too?

No.

Father became furious at me for not answering him at that point and threw me against the counter. I felt my head hit the corner and I collapsed, my head throbbing and my senses fading.

I could hear him yelling as he cradled me in his arms.

"Josh? Josh please, I'm sorry! Don't leave me. Please, don't leave me too…"


	3. Chapter 3: Into The Forest

~ _Sam's POV_ ~

This was the final straw. I was hoping after I was gone, father might realize what he was doing was wrong, but he didn't. This time was different though. He didn't bury Josh like he had me do with mom, he didn't throw him in the lake like he did with me, he just sat on the ground, cradling the boy as if he cared. Did he care? Perhaps.

He was crying, but I didn't know if that meant my little brother was dead, or if he was close to it.

"Hello." I said as I stood behind him. He spun around, gently setting my brother's head on the ground as he did so.

"Who are you?"

Oh, that's right, he couldn't recognize me because of the hat and scarf wrapped around my mouth. I grinned under my disguise as I twirled the knife in my hand behind my back.

"What was it this time? Not the shotgun, that would be to loud, but not a glass bottle because his cut hasn't been cleaned yet it doesn't have glass in it."

"S-Sammy?"

"Hello father." I charged him, pulling him away from the boy so my sweet boy didn't get injured further. Somehow, I managed to knock father to the ground.

I held my knife to his throat, grinning underneath the mask. "It was fun dancing with you, Andrew, but I must say goodbye."

I will never tell my little Josh what happened that day, but I will say that, as I walked to father's truck with my brother in my arms, I had a smile on my face and blood on my hands.

~ _Josh's POV_ ~

"Sister? Sister!" I jumped at her, wrapping my arms around her despite the throbbing in my head. We were in an alley, the cold barely penetrating the clothes and blankets on me. Despite the cold, she was only wearing a sweatshirt and hat with a scarf around her neck.

"Good morning, Josh. Did you sleep well?"

"H-how long did I sleep?"

"About two days."

I stared at her, my mouth agape. What had happened? "I don't remember what happened after hitting my head on the counter and papa trying to wake me up."

"Yeah, I know your head is going to hurt for a while, but I don't have anything that'll help."

I put my hand to my head, only to find it was wrapped thickly in bandages. My wrist was wrapped to, making it difficult to move it. I looked up at sister to see her put up her smile. It was the false one, though. It was the smile she wore after the meanies at school had talked to her when I wasn't around. The smile she wore whenever we were around other people, but it was never laced with this much pain before.

"What is it?"

"We can't go home Joshy. We have to live out here for a while."

"W-why?" I hugged closer to her, curling up in her lap.

"Because if we don't and the police and others find us, they'll take you away and I won't get to see you again for a long time."

"Wh-what? No! Sammy, don't leave me again, promise, please!" I hugged her closer, burying my face into her neck with her long hair wrapped up in my hands.

"I won't, I swear, I promise. It will be hard, but we'll be fine."

~ _Sam's POV_ ~

Josh fell asleep in my arms, so I picked him up with my backpack and walked out of the alleyway. Watching for police, I walked along the sidewalk with him in my arms.

Damn it's cold, but Josh needs to stay warm more than I do right now. It would be selfish of me take one of those blankets, he's just a kid. He's more important to me right now.

He stirred in his sleep as a gust of cold wind hit us. It's only fall right now, imagine what it will be like in winter. I swear, if he gets frostbit anywhere, I will turn us in. I will break my promise, even if he hates me for it.

Walking through the foreign town, I searched for a restaurant. I didn't understand why he chose to drive so far to dispose of us. He crossed an entire state, just so that it would be that forest he left us in. The town was sitting just beyond the forest was filled with fallen leaves and the sky was casting an orangish light onto the streets.

Food, shelter, maybe even water. All I had in my pack was what I found in pa's truck. It wasn't much to go on, but there was a pistol and a few bottles of whiskey. I could use some of the alcohol to start a fire and keep us warm maybe. There was also a picture in a frame hidden in the secret compartment under the seats. It was our family back when mom was still alive. God, Josh looked just like her. Our smiles were genuine back then, and my hair was still short as I held a four year old version of Josh to my side.

Hugged Josh closer as I continued down the street, a tear slipping as I thought of what I was doing to him. I may have been ruining his life. I was being selfish trying to keep him for myself. He's mine. I won't leave him again, because I'm afraid next time I'll lose him for sure.

"Hey!"

I heard someone yell behind me. I didn't bother to stop and see who it was. Josh stirred in my arms as I ran. I ran out of the town and to the forest. I ran and ran until long after dark.

"Sammy please stop, it hurts!"

My boy held his head in his hands as I slowed to a stop.

"I'm sorry!" I knelt and set him down. "Are you alright?"

He nodded slowly, then reached up for me to pick him back up. My legs burned as I continued walking with my boy.


	4. Chapter 4: The hooded man

~ _Sam's POV_ ~

Josh fell asleep in my arms again as I continued on. I eventually found an old building that would provide protection from the cold wind. It seemed to be a hospital, but it had been burned. One of the room's had words written in it, but I ignored them.

"We'll be safe here, buddy." I whispered as I sat in what was most likely a supply closet. There were still pills in there. I carefully set my boy and began rummaging through the pills. I grabbed a painkiller one, noticing it was filled.

The bottle was dusty, but I opened it and took one anyways. I needed to know if it was safe. For all I knew, it could've been damaged or poisonous by now. Now that I think of it, why are there pills in a building like this anyways?

I must be stupid to have taken that pill, but I also hadn't slept much in the last few weeks either. I stuck the pills in my bag and sat next to Josh, putting his head in my lap so he would be more comfortable.

The pill made me drowsy, but my head stopped aching soon. I couldn't sleep, not yet. I had to protect Josh, but, soon, I felt myself sinking into unconsciousness.

~ _Josh's POV_ ~

When I woke up, Sammy was asleep with my head in her lap and her head leaning back against a shelf. I sat up, ignoring the slight throbbing in my head, and looked to see if she had any food in her bag. I found a picture in a frame at the bottom though. I smiled at mom and Sammy's real smile. I like that smile.

A crash startled me and I dropped the picture, breaking it.

"Sammy!" I whispered as I shook her, trying to wake her up. She didn't make a sound, but she did fall over and curl up. "Sammy!"

She still didn't answer me, so I grabbed her gun out of the bag and crawled to the exit of our little storage room. Out in the hallway, just a few feet from me, was a man in a mustard colored jacket. I couldn't see his face, it was covered in a black mask with red eyes and a frowning face. He looked around for a moment, then took a step towards me.

"S-stay away!" He just took another step. I took out the gun, aiming it at him. Before I could even process what was happening, he side stepped and ripped the gun out of my hand. He pinned me to the ground as I struggled against him.

"Sammy!" I screamed. A moment later, somebody tackled the man off me. She stood in front of me as the man stood. I thought he was going to attack again, but he just turned and ran.

"Josh, did he hurt you?" I shook my head as she looked me up and down. She hugged me close and I could've sworn I saw tears as she did so.

~ _Sam's POV_ ~

Fool! I should've been more careful! How could I be so reckless?

I gave Joshy one of the pills, ensuring him it would be fine. He fell asleep after ten minutes or so. I checked the gun's magazine to see how many bullets I had since I didn't have an extra. It was filled. While not wandering far from our hiding spot, I looked for something I could use as a door. I grabbed a plyboard, but I wasn't completely sure we should stay in the building for another night.

"Joshy, wake up." I nudged him, but he didn't move. Putting my pack on, I picked him up and carried him out of the building. The bright light made me squint, and Josh covered his face, groaning at sudden brightness.

"Five more minutes Sammy?"

"Okay," I shifted slightly so I was shielding him from the light. Soon, as Joshy fell back to sleep, I came across another abandoned building. It looked different from the other one, not quite so open. I smiled smally as I searched for a room a little cleaner than the others. I found an old broom in one of the rooms around the time Josh woke up.

"Here, can you carry this for me?" I asked and he nodded, taking the old broom. We came to a room with a single mattress lying on the ground. I guess maybe I should've been worried, but I walked in nonetheless with Joshy following closely.

"Homey, isn't it?" I asked as Josh smiled and set his blankets on the mattress and laid down.

~ _Josh's POV_ ~

The mattress was much comfier than the ground or even sister's lap, but it was lumpy and smelled. My blankets don't smell much better though.

Sister asked me sweep as much as I could into the corner so that the glass wasn't in the way. I wonder what happened to the windows.

We left the room eventually to grab some stuff. Nails or blankets and she wanted some plyboard for some reason. I smiled at her when she was picking nails off the ground in another room. She shivered slightly, but quickly hid it.

"Are you cold? You can have one of these sweatshirts, I'm toasty anyways." Three sweatshirts that were much too big for me, and yet she refused to take even one of them.

"No, I'm good. You need to stay warm more than I do, you're still healing."

"But S-"

"No buts!"

I stepped away from her, whimpering at her sudden outburst.

~ _An Eavesdropper's POV_ ~

I heard the older one snap at the younger boy. She was refusing to take a jacket, though I can understand why. The boy would freeze without all the layers, I'm surprised she's not wrapped up in those blankets.

I wonder what they're doing out here. Judging from the bandage wrapped around the boy's head, something bad must've happened for them to run away. They will starve out here soon, though. I can't decide what to do. Do I tell him, or do I try to help these kids? I can't decide. One could lead to these kids dying, while the other could end with my death.

What to do, what to do?

I made my mind up and disappeared into the trees, leaving the kids for the time being.


	5. Chapter 5:Food!

~ _Sam's POV_ ~

I carefully tucked Josh in, giving him a pill before doing so. They seemed to be working, and they only side effect was the drowsiness. I wonder if there was any more serious side effects that could be caused by them. I walked out of the room while reading the bottle. I took a look out at the surrounding forest. The trees seemed menacing in the moonlight.

A breeze blew through me, chilling my arms. I shivered in my jacket, but continued reading the bottle anyways. I'd read it already, but I wanted to make sure I hadn't missed anything. Soon, though, I retreated from the cold wind and back into our room. I closed the makeshift door, using an old chain to keep it closed. I laid down beside my brother, laying on the floor because he was on the bed. I sang as I watched over him, but I soon dozed off.

~ _That Eavesdropper's POV~_

I crept through the window as the two kids slept. They had done good to fortify their little space, but they left one of their windows unblocked. Dropping down silently, I draped the blanket I carried over the girl's body as she shivered on the ground. I set the bag beside them, hoping that they wouldn't be afraid to eat it.

Afterwards, I took one last look at the two kids before slipping back out into the menacing looking trees.

~ _Sam's POV_ ~

I woke up to the sound of slurping.

"Josh what's t- WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" In my boy's hands was a jar a peachs. It was almost completely gone.

"Th-they were just sitting here. I'm sorry! I was hungry and they were just sitting there!" He whimpered slightly as I yanked the can from his hands.

"They could be poisoned! You don't just eat something off the ground!"

"But I feel fine!"

I looked at him up and down before sniffing the food. They didn't smell weird. I set the can down and began searching through the bag. He was right, in a way. If somebody wanted us killed, they wouldn't have poisoned us, they would've done it while we slept. I checked all the cans, they were all sealed. There were a few cans of fruit, a few more cans of vegetables, and almost a dozen cans of soup in the fabric shopping bag.

"Here." I handed him the can of fruit. He smiled and began scarfing it down again. I opened one of them too, slurping the juice the munching on the peaches in it.

"Can I have another?"

"Have a vege one this time." I grabbed one and opened it for him.

"Aww, but I like the fruit and green beans are gross!"

"Come on Joshy, you can't just eat the fruit!"

He pouted at me, but eventually took the can. He gave a look of disgust as he ate the food. He hadn't eaten in a couple days, he deserved to eat as much as he wanted.

After he ate three and a half (my green beans) he said he was full for now. I finished my second can and tossed it to the pile we made in the corner.

"Sister?"

"Yeah?"

"I have to go pee."

~ _Eavesdropper POV_ ~

After the kids had left their little room, I entered and took a look at how many they had eaten. The boy, I knew, had eaten more because I saw his small pile of cans from my place outside their window. The girl, I don't really understand her. She seemed to want to protect the boy from any harm. They were siblings apparently, though I should have known. Though, they don't really look alike. Their hair was golder, sure, but it was different shades and that was all. Her hair was darker and thicker while his was a lot lighter and thinner. But that's just hair. Their eyes, though I hadn't gotten a good look, weren't the same. That could just be a coincidence though.

The boy's head is still wrapped in those bandages, but I guess they don't have any fresh ones anyways. Perhaps I should get them more? And some actual painkillers, not those drugs those graffiti artists left here. I don't think Sammy would be to happy if she found out what was really in that bottle.

And water. They must be so thirsty, seeing as the only thing they've drunk was a bit of water from the creak. This time, though, I'll leave a note, I don't want Sammy to become startled when things start appearing while they sleep.

~ _Josh's POV_ ~

My stomach feels so awesome now! I'm not hungry, and my isn't throbbing! I wonder who it was that left the food. Maybe it was a fairy! Sammy has always said that the fairies will always come if I needed them. The fairies have always been there. They were there on christmas when dad didn't have money for gifts, and there when dad forgot my birthday. They were always there when dad wasn't there. They snuck food and set it beside my bed while I slept when the fridge was empty. Sam says they will always be there for me when no one else is.

As I went to the bathroom on the tree, Sammy stood a bit away, facing away. I told her I could go by myself, but she said she didn't like being in the building alone. She wanted to be with me so I could protect her if somebody attacked us.

She must think I'm so stupid.


	6. Chapter 6: Headache

~ _Sam's POV_ ~

It's just a dream, I know it, but I choke back a sob anyways. He's staring at me, but his eyes are gone. He's laughing as he drags me along with him. I want to scream at him to let me go, to leave me alone, but he just laughs louder as he drags me deeper into the lake. The lake.

I can't breath, something's wrong. Help me.

'Joshua, wake me up!'

~ _Eavesdropper's POV_ ~

I stopped that night with a gallon of water and and bottle of pills in my hand. I set the gallon down quietly then began searching for the pills Sammy was giving her little brother, finally realizing they were in her pocket.

As I knelt beside her, slowly reaching into her pocket, she didn't move. Even when I slipped and shook her slightly, she didn't move at all. In fact, it didn't look like she was breathing either. I rolled her over slightly, trying to get her to shift even a little.

"Hey," I whispered as I stared down at her, but she just continued to sleep. A drizzle of blood made it's way out of her nose and down the side of her cheek. It continued bleeding as I shook her slightly, trying to wake her. She wouldn't, though. I laid her down and grabbed the water, opening it and dumping some of it on her face. She still didn't wake up, but Josh did.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" He yelled at me, but I just continued trying to wake up the girl.

"Your s-sister won't w-wake up."

"What's wrong with her?"

"I-I..." I trailed off as I took off her hat, seeing her hair was matted in dried blood and a large cut in the side of her head. "We n-need to g-get her help o-or she may-y not wa-wake up again."

The boy just stared at me as I picked up his sister.

"Follow me."

~ _Josh's POV_ ~

She promised not to leave me. I will hold her to that promise. She will not leave me here in this world. I don't want to be alone. I began crying as I followed closely behind the masked man.

"D-don't cry k-k-kid, it's going t-to be fine."

I just quieted my crying as we ran into the woods. It felt like forever as we ran, my mind wandering to where we were going. I'd been asleep when Sammy brought me out here, so I don't know the way out. Perhaps he knows the way to a hospital, but, if they did help her, would they separate us like Sammy said?

"S-sir! Not a hospital, Sammy would never forgive me!"

"W-we aren't-t going t-to a hos-p-p-pital, but why w-wouldn't she f-forgive you."

"She says if we get caught by the police and stuff, they'll separate us and we might not get to see each other again."

We continued running in silence for awhile until he stopped suddenly. I nearly ran into him. I followed his gaze towards the trees, only to see a tall man standing there. He was so big! And he had no face! He was like a tree, tall and slender and unreadable.

"What is this, Hoodie."

The masked man, who must've been Hoodie, didn't respond. After a moment, he turned to me, then took a few steps back. The tall man stood in front of me, reaching out to me. I stepped away as his hands turned into claws and his faceless expression grew a mouth with sharp teeth and a long tongue. I did the only thing a rational person would do.

I screamed.

~ _Sam's POV~_

At the sound of my brother's scream, my eyes flung open and I jumped out of the man's arms, stepping between my boy and the danger.

"Don't...touch him." I swayed as I stood. I must've been hallucinating, because it looked like a tall featureless being wearing a suit with claws and black tentacles coming out of his back was about to attack my brother.

"Sammy, he's a monster!" I didn't turn away from the monster as my brother sobbed behind me.

"...I..." My knees shook as the slender man's claws turned back into hands and his tentacles disappeared behind him. I wanted to sit or throw up as my head throbbed, but I couldn't. My brother needed me to stay, I had to protect him. "...Please...don't hurt him..."

I collapsed to my knees as I felt my nose begin to bleed. My head was spinning, making the man look like a blur. "Please...I'll do anything..."

"Sammy!" My boy was still sobbing behind me, but I could barely hear him. I felt arms wrap around me as the slender man picked me up.

"Do we...have a deal?"

"Yes."

I lost consciousness as the man held me in his arms and my brother screamed for me.


	7. Chapter 7: To Understand

~ _Hoodie's POV_ ~

I didn't realize he would try to kill the boy.

I should've tried to stop him, but I just stood aside. I will remember that for the rest of my life, knowing it was my fault that those kids were dragged into this world. They are still alive, sure, but they'll never be the same. The crying boy in my arms wouldn't calm until I literally threatened him. I told him he and Sam would be fine and together soon enough, but he was scared of me now.

The boy eventually fell asleep in my arms, though, since I was told I had to walk home as punishment for my actions. If the children prove useful, though, he won't punish me further. The boy in my arms shifted slightly in his sleep as the wind blew against his face.

"Sandra..." he mumbled in his sleep. Perhaps his sister? Then why is her nickname Sam?

"Y-you'll see h-her soon."

I continued in with the boy in my arms, curious as to how long he has been going without enough food. He was so light...

~ _Sam's POV_ ~

I woke on a table, my arms tied down with somebody wrapping my head.

"I see you're awake. Great."

The doctor came into view, but I still didn't see him because he was just going through a drawer. He turned to me, showing the blue mask he wore. He was wearing a doctor's mask over it, though, which looked a little ridiculous. The thing that worried me the most was the needle in his hand.

"What's that?" I asked, eyeing it.

"It'll dull the pain, unless you don't want it?"

"I don't like needles."

"Without it, you'll probably collapse the first time you try to walk."

"I bet you I won't."

"FIne." He set the needle on his table and began untying me. When he was done, I rubbed my wrists as I stood up, smiling at him. Before he could react, I ran to and out the door. I grabbed that needle on his table on the way out, just in case.

"Hey! Get back here!"

I didn't return, I just kept running. I found some stairs eventually, running down before he could, only to be tackled at the last step. He was gentle, careful not to harm me anymore than I already was.

"Who are you!? Get off!" I kicked him in the gut, standing and running off again. I entered an area I assume was a living room, only for a boy to stand in my way. Before he could do anything with that knife in his hand, I stabbed him in the chest with the needle I stole and ran past him. I heard him drop as the medicine kicked in.

Suddenly, just before I reached the door, somebody grabbed me and dragged me back. The boy seemed to be a link look-alike.

"Where you going, darling?" He smirked at me as he dragged me back away from the door, not even fazed by my struggling. I screamed at him to let me go.

"What the hell's going on out here?" The voice was slightly familiar. I froze immediately, along with everyone else, as the slender man appeared in the room. I stared at him as he knelt beside me. "Ben, let go of her."

He dropped me on my feet immediately.

"S-sir." I said as I stared at my feet. I had to behave for this man, at least until I knew my boy was safe. I couldn't let anything happen to him, especially if it's because I was being disobedient and caused it.

"It's Slenderman, and your name?" Slenderman, huh? Yeah, the name suits him.

"Sandra, or Sam."

"Nice to meet you. Now, would you mind telling me what's going on."

"He's creepy." I pointed to the blue masked boy while he knelt beside the boy I'd stabbed. He looked up at me, looking back and forth between Slenderman and I.

"Oh, I see, so he scared you?"

"What? No...maybe. Okay, yeah, kinda. It's not everyday you wake up tied to a bed with someone telling you he's gonna give you a shot."

"I told you it would ease the pain!"

"I have never been to a hospital before!"

Thank god for distractions, because that's when that hooded man entered, my boy in his arms. I looked at Slenderman with a pleading face, and he returned it with a nod.

"Joshy! Give him to me." I slid my arms under my boy, replacing the man's. Josh woke up, smiling when he saw me.

"Sammy! I was worried about you!" He slipped to the floor, only to wrap his arms around me. I was worried about you, my boy.

"Are you alright? I whispered into his ear as I ignored the many eyes that stared at us.

"I'm fine, Hoodie took care of me!"

"Hoodie...?" I turned to the man as he walked past us. I just hugged my brother tighter.

~ _Josh's POV_ ~

I was too excited for anything to hurt. As the doctor, Eyeless Jack, unwrapped my head bandage, I asked sister what all she could remember. She seemed downcast despite the fact that we were still alive and together.

"What's wrong Sammy?"

"I've failed you." She stared at her feet as she spoke. I heard EJ on the other side of me scoff.

"If you've failed, then what have you lost? You've got your brother, you've got your life, you've got a roof over your head, and, judging by how Slenderman spoke to you, you've got his favor as well." EJ was nearly finished with my head as I stared at sister, unsure of why she was so sad. EJ was right, we were fine.

"But I failed to protect him from harm. I dragged him away from home, from father, from school, and nearly gotten him killed on several occasions."

"None of that was your fault! You tried your hardest!"

"And my hardest wasn't good enough!"

"You always do this Sandra! Every time something's wrong, you make it all your problem. All those years with the bully's and father's beatings! I didn't even last a month with him, yet you took the beatings for years! You should've told me what was going on, we could've gone through it together. You don't let yourself relax, and one of these days it'll get you killed!"

 _~Eyeless Jack's POV_ ~

I didn't know what to think about these kids. On one hand there was this little boy, innocent yet beaten and bruised. It looked like he hadn't had enough food to eat in his entire life, yet he was smiling at his downcast sister. His head was bruised and he had a large cut in his scalp, yet he didn't seem to feel it. Perhaps they're like Toby? He did flinch a few times, though.

Then there was that Sandra girl. She seemed to blame herself for everything. She twiddled her thumbs as she spoke, though you could tell she didn't realize she was doing it. Her injury is so bad, I'm surprised she's made it this long and still alive, let alone standing and running the entire time. She should have died, yet here she sits, still saying she hadn't done enough.

Then the boy starts talking about their father and how not only had she taken his beatings for him, but she also kept it a secret what their father had been doing to her.

I don't understand these kids, and perhaps I never will. But I don't need to understand them, I just have to patch them up for Slenderman.


	8. Chapter 8: COnVuLSiOnS

~ _The Guy Sam Stabbed's POV_ ~

My head ached as I stared at the tv from the couch. I couldn't really feel my body for once. My face didn't have that ache that I was used to, and my skin didn't tingle. I guess whatever she stabbed me with eased pain.

Huh. She must've stolen it when EJ tried to give it to her.

She's a feisty one, I can't wait to have some fun with her...

~ _Slenderman POV_ ~

I'm worried about Jeff trying to hurt Sandra. Then there's Laughing Jack, who might try to claim Joshua as his kill when they meet. I'll have to keep an eye on them all. In a sense. Sandra has a tendency to push herself to far too, and might not admit to having a serious injury until close to her death bed, but she is very protective over her brother. If I could get her to feel the same way about the others, she might be very useful during kills. And to escape Eyeless Jack that way and stab Jeff, I'm astonished! Yes, she will be quite useful.

The boy, on the other hand, seems to be utterly and completely useless. Other than providing moral support to his sister, I don't even know if there is any reason to keep him alive. I did make a promise to Sandra, though. I swore I wouldn't harm the boy as long as she did as I told her. So far she's proven to be a bit of a rebel. She will protect her brother above all else, even if she dies doing so. A strange girl indeed, but I already know she has what it takes to kill.

She's done it twice before.

~ _Sam's POV_ ~

As my brother slept on the comfortable bed, I gazed around the room. It was a spare room, they told me. A room kept for when Slenderman's brothers came to visit. It had maroon walls and white dressers. The long bed had colorful and cheery blankets. The closet was empty until a girl came in with a couple of outfits. Her mask didn't let me see any emotion as she handed me the clothes. She waved goodbye before leaving, the last thing I saw was her black hair. A wig most likely.

I was currently in the window seat. It was cushioned and warm despite being next to the window. I laid my head on the pillows and fell asleep as the moonlight lit up my face.

I didn't want anymore nightmares, but I was so tired I couldn't stay awake any longer. I tried to fight it, but my demon father returned, this time bringing someone else with him.

I struggled against the water as father dragged me down and my brother snickered from above me. I couldn't see him well, but I could see his red eyes and wide grin.

"It's your fault, sister! Just drown and die with mother and father, it's your fault they're both dead!"

But I refused to think this was my angel brother. My boy wouldn't say these things to me, and he sure doesn't know what happened with mother. I made sure nobody except me and father knew, and he's dead.

"Why did you shoot her, sister? Did you really hate her that much? You weren't even part of this family, so why did you have to ruin it?"

Why did I? I should've just left them alone after they had their own son. They didn't need me anymore after that. Why would they even want me? I was just some kid they found in the trash, bruised and bloody.

Why did they keep me?

And now it's my fault. They're all gone because of me. I ruined that boy's family, his life. It's my fault...

~ _Josh's POV_ ~

I woke up to the sound of crying. It was sister, and she was only the ground, thrashing around. She kept saying she was sorry, sorry for what?

"Sister?" I shook her until she woke up. Her nose was bleeding again and her head was starting to bleed through the bandages. "Sammy your head!"

"It's my fault, I'm so sorry!" She began sobbing as the bleeding worsened. I shook her some more, but she just kept crying. "Forgive me, Joshua, it's my fault!"

I ran out as she continued to sob, running to the EJ's room.

"J-Jack!" I stuttered as I ran in and shook him awake.

"WHAT!"

I stepped away, but didn't shrink from his suddenly furious expression. His mask wasn't on, so I saw his grey skin and lips curled back to show sharp teeth. "I-it's Sammy! She's crying and her heads bleeding again!"

He groaned but stood, grabbing his mask off his nightstand. Running back to me and sister's room, EJ is following close behind. When I entered, Sammy was still lying on the ground, but I couldn't see what she was doing.

"Joshua, leave."

I did as EJ said, leaving him with my sister for the time being.

~ _EJ's POV_ ~

She was barely breathing when I got to her. Her bandage was almost completely soaked in blood as she suddenly began convulsing. Like a seizure. I just held her head so she wouldn't bash it on anything else. When her seizure passed and her body stilled, I picked her up. I had to take her back to the infirmary so I could restrain her before she got herself hurt again.

I told Joshua to go to bed while I took care of the girl. He was reluctant, but I didn't have time to babysit him. I was told to make sure neither of them died from the injuries to their heads, and I'm going to do just that.

While tying her down, her body began to convulse again, so I had to slip a pillow under her head so she didn't bang it around on the hard bed. I waited until she had settled before unwrapping her bandage. She seemed to have worsened the wound. Not only that, but there was blood seeping through the back of her shirt. I had to wrap her head first, then check out the other injuries.

As I lifted the back of her soaking shirt, I suddenly realized just how bad the beatings from her father were. Beatings that she'd protected her brother from. All the way up and down her back were bruises slowly fading to yellow and scars. There were cuts too, some of which must have been ripped open during the convulsions.

Such an interesting child.


	9. Chapter 9:Fairies and Friends

~ _Slenderman again_ ~

EJ came to me at around one in the morning, telling me Sandra's injury was worse than he'd anticipated. Or perhaps he knew how bad it was, but Sandra refused treatment to focus on her brother? Either way, Sandra had to be restrained so she didn't end up hurting herself during one of the seizures. The boy wanted to visit her in the infirmary, but I had him sit and eat something first. Seriously, the boy obviously wasn't fed enough. I gave him a plate of waffles, only to recieve a look of astonishment from the young boy.

"This is all for me?" Everybody else at the table stopped for a moment and stared at him as he stared at the food, looking unsure about whether to eat it or not.

"Of course it is, why wouldn't it be? Didn't you have meals at your home?"

The boy shook his head. "Sammy couldn't afford it so the fairies brought me food."

"Fairies?"

"Yeah! Sister tells me they are little creatures that protect children! When the fridge was empty and the cans ran out, the fairies would bring me food at night. Sammy would wake me up so I could eat."

"Did the fairies bring anything for your sister?"

"She said they only visited the youngest child. But she got some pizza at her job she said."

So the girl starved herself so her brother wouldn't go hungry? As I look around the table, the others were staring at the boy with same astonishment he'd had. He began eating though, using manners I haven't seem from a child so young in a long time. Perhaps he'd learned it from his sister, or perhaps his mother? His mother, what happened to her?

"Child, would you tell me what happened to your parents?"

"Mother left. I heard a huge bang and she never came back. Sister told me she'd slammed the door, but I'm not to sure."

"Why is that?"

"Because we moved after that, and there was a huge bloodstain on the floor in the kitchen."

So his mother was shot? Was it the father or his sister? If their mother beat her like her father, she may not have told the boy. If so, she may have killed her mother in revenge.

"Is Sandra your real sister?"

"I think so, but father's always screaming about how she isn't his. About how she isn't part of the family and about how it's her fault mother's gone."

"And your father, what happened to him?"

"I don't know." He returned to eating, refusing to speak. I left him alone after that, but I didn't leave the room. I didn't want the boy to be left alone with the others.

"Hey, my name's Ben!" He walked up to Josh and took a seat beside him. He offered his hand and Josh shook it happily.

"I'm Josh, will you be my friend?"

"Sure Josh."

After that all the others began introducing themselves.

"Hoodie, b-but you already k-knew that." "Jeff the Killer." "T-Ticci To-oby, but y-you can call me T-Toby." "Clockwork." "Masky." "I'm Sally!"

"A few people aren't here today, but you can meet them tomorrow if you'd like." Josh grinned and nodded. Such a strange boy.

~ _EJ's POV_ ~

She was still restrained when she woke up. A pillow was under her head and some cloth was over her eyes. I had given her some painkillers, but I'm not sure how much help that will be for this since it was really weak medicine. I was afraid to give her to much as well, because she was on the verge of going comatose. The boy never would've forgiven me if that happened.

Wait, why do I care?

Why would I care what the brat thinks? It doesn't affect me. But, then again, these kids have gone through so much. I don't want to be the reason they go through more.

Ha! This coming from the cannibal!

The girl began waking up as I chuckled to myself.

"Hello." Her voice was hoarse and painful sounding.

"Good morning."

"Is Josh alright?"

"Your asking if the boy is alright as you lay in the infirmary?"

"Of course I am!"

"Whatever. Your injury has worsened, so you'll have to stay in here for the time being." She didn't seem to like that idea and began arguing it, but I slipped out of the room while she spoke. She didn't seem to notice though.

~ _Sam's POV_ ~

Great, he's gone.


	10. Chapter 10: Pop Goes The Weasel

~ _Toby's POV (weren't expecting that were you!)~_

The boy surprised me. I knew the kids were probably abused or something, but I didn't realize the girl had done so much for him. She would die for him. Reminds me of...never mind.

When the boy had finished eating, Slendy took him to the infirmary to see his sister.

"What's u-up with t-the kids?" I whispered to Masky.

"She killed her father and threw his body in the lake. They were on the run from officials because they didn't want to be separated. Other than that, I have no idea."

"W-wow. H-how old a-are t-t-they anyw-ways?"

"The girl's almost sixteen, the boy's barely eleven."

I stood from the table, plate in hand. Masky sighed, probably relieved I wasn't going to bother him. For now. Leaving my plate in the sink I ran to my bedroom, taking two steps at a time. Strange kids, but do I really have any right to say that. Perhaps? Everybody else was saying it. We are all strange. I killed my father too, Jeff murdered his family, even little Sally ended her uncle's life. Out of all of us, I think the only one who didn't have a reason to kill their family member was Jeff, but I guess after what happened to him...

I want to meet that girl.

~ _Sam's POV_ ~

"How's your morning been going?" I asked as I hugged my little brother. Josh was lying next to me on the bed in the infirmary. He seemed to be happy, but something was obviously bothering him. "Hey, buddy, what's wrong?"

"I heard some people talking about father."

I felt my heart skip a beat. "What did you hear?"

"They said you killed him and threw his body into the lake. Is that true?"

I didn't say anything and, eventually, he looked up at my face. I refused to meet his eyes. He gasped, recognizing my expression.

"You...you killed..."

I looked away from him and he sat up.

"You did! How could you?!"

"I was only trying to protect you," I mumbled. He stood, glaring at me as I finally looked back at him. He had tears in his eyes and was shaking in fury.

"He was our father! You killed our only family left! Or perhaps he wasn't even your father? Are you even my sister?!"

No.

"Of course I am! How dare you say that to the only person who's ever looked after you!"

But I only did it out of a promise.

"I will never let harm come to y-"

"Who did it?" He interrupted as he continued to cry.

"Did what?"

"Who shot mother?"

There was a silence in the room as I stared at the little boy. I remember him as an infant, small and fragile as I held him. I'd been welcomed into the home long before he was born, yet I killed the two people who'd ever been kind to me. For what? For him.

"I did."

And then he screamed and threw a chair at me before running out of the room. I cried after him, running for my boy, but he was gone. I fell to the ground, sobbing as I convulsed on the ground.

~ _Josh's POV_ ~

I ran outside, ignoring the others as they shouted after me. I never should have asked, I should've just left it be. Is that why father was always so mean to her? She must've had a reason, but what was it? I ran deep into the woods, knowing nobody was following me. Why would I? I'm only here because they wanted my sister.

I soon came to a small shack, it was smelly and there were cobwebs everywhere. I entered anyways, still crying. I sat in a corner as time passed, but I was spooked out of my crying as a song started playing. I recognized the song, it was Pop Goes The Weasel. Sammy sang it to me when I was really little.

"Hello? Anyone there?" I called out as I walked towards the entrance.

"Hey, buddy, what's your name?"

I spun around to see a tall boy standing behind me. He was monochrome with arms hanging all the way to his knees. His cone nose made me curious because weren't clowns supposed to have round noses?

"Joshua." I wiped some tears out of my eyes.

"I'm Jack. Laughing Jack! Nice to meetcha kiddo!"

"Nice to meet you to, sir."

"No need for all that sir nonsense! Tell me why you're out here all by yourself!" I looked back up at him. He slowly knelt in front of me so I was face to face with him.

"I just found out my mother didn't leave us when I was little, my sister shot her. And our father beat us because of us. When pappa almost killed me, sister killed him and threw his body in the lake."

His smile disappeared completely as he stared at me.

"Sorry, what?"

"My sister killed my family and now I don't know whether I can trust her or not!" I said, stomping my foot and running out of the building, crying as I did so. I heard Jack call after me, but I just continued running.

Why do I love you sister?


	11. Chapter 11

~Laughing Jack~

I chased after that boy for a while, but eventually I lost him. Fast little brat. I didn't find him until long after sunset. After midnight, I believe.

He was lying face down in the grass, asleep. I carefully picked him up, trying not to wake him. He stirred in his sleep a little, but didn't wake.

"Sandra..." He mumbled in his sleep as I started towards the mansion. If what he told me was right, I don't want to injure him because he might be somebody else's. He was near to the mansion, so he was probably staying there.

I didn't reach the mansion until the sun was beginning to rise.

"Where is he!" I heard somebody screaming as I entered. A girl was pinned to the ground by Eyeless Jack, who was trying in vain to calm her. She froze when she saw me and Joshua. She hid her face and began sobbing, relaxing and cooperating as EJ pulled her up off the ground.

"I-is he ok-kay?" She looked up at me, her face wet with tears. She was trembling, but I wasn't sure if it was out of worry or pain. Her nose and the bandage around her head was bleeding slightly.

"He's fine! You must be Sandra, good to meetcha!" I smiled and stepped towards her, but she took a step back.

"He won't want to see me." She twiddled her thumbs as she spoke, then turned and headed upstairs.

What a good sister she is.

~Third Person POV~

To any of the people watching tv in the living area, they are used to fighting and loud noises. I aren't startled by gunfire and yelling, but they were startled when they heard EJ 'd all been told that Sandra would attempt to escape when she woke up, but they didn't think she would get past EJ again so easily.

As she ran the stairs and was tackled by EJ, they all noticed a drizzle of blood dripping from his fingers and a small cut through his sweatshirt. I the girl's hand was a small scalpel, probably another stolen accessory. She cut towards his throat, aiming to kill, but hesitant to harm. The conflicted girl took to long to act, though, and the weapon was thrown across the room. She thrashed around wildly, her bandage beginning to soak again as she struggled to get free. She was weaker this time, though, and EJ knew her to well. She was pinned before she could scream.

"Let me go! I must go find him!"

"Calm yourself Sandra! He's fine, we'll find him!"

"He's been gone and nobody's gone for him! Tell me then, if you were going to search for him-" the front door opened "- where is he!"

She saw who was at the door and froze, ceasing her struggling immediately. With her brother found, she broke down into sobs.

~Sam's POV~

After knowing that Josh was okay, I returned to the infirmary with EJ following close behind. He had a hand on my back, whether to catch me to collapse me or keep me close so I couldn't run, I don't know.

"You've got to stop this, Sam, you will never heal if you keep injuring yourself."

"Okay." I honestly didn't care about getting better. If Josh wanted me to be better, I will try my best, but I've never been one to just sit and wait. "Do you think he'll forgive me?"

"For killing his family? I don't know, nor do I care. But, probably not."

I choked back a sob as we came to the infirmary. Again. I was so sick of the smell of disinfectant and...human flesh? It was a strange mixture of smells, but that's all you can expect from these strange people. If you could even call them human.

I laid down on the table again, soon slipping into a deep sleep. But the nightmares made me feel even more exhausted than when I laid down.

I was at the lake again. Instead of being in the water, though, I was on the bank, looking at my reflection. My reflection didn't look quite right, though. Her eyes were closed and her hair was cut short while mine was to my waist. She was standing, while I was kneeling. Suddenly, her eyes opened, and everything went black for me. But I still remember the sight of her eyes, red and bright like fire.

She'd grinned at me, a grin that sent shivers up and down my back. Her teeth were filled with flesh and blood stained her teeth. When she laughed, it echoed in the woods. I feared her, but was terrified more when I felt her push me into the lake. My eyes opened and I stared up at her, her eyes closing as she stared down at me from the bank. I felt arms wrap around me as I was pulled deeper and deeper into the water.

"Sister?"

I couldn't tell if the voice was real or not as my brother's voice echoed around me. My eyes flung open as somebody shook me gently.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as my boy stared down at me. Suddenly, he burst into tears. He buried his face into my neck as he sobbed.

"I don't u-understand sister! Please, tell me why you did it!"

I looked at him with shock for a moment, then slowly gave him a sad smile. "Would you like to hear a story, Josh?"

He nodded, and I began.

 _~Memory~_

( **A word first, though.** _This font_ **is a memory, while** this one **is present day. Sorry if you get confused.)**

 _In a small house in the city, a young girl lived with her family. She was young and cold and hungry. Her mother was a drunk, her father did drugs. The girl wasn't happy. She was angry with the world for bringing her into it_.

 _One day, her mother, in a rage, shot her father. The mother then shot herself, leaving the girl behind. The child, though so young, had heard stories about parentless children and ran away. She never looked back._

 _A few days after her parents died, the girl had made her way out into the country, trying to stay away from the people. She was starving and cold, so she broke into a house. She ate some food, chugged some water, and was about to leave when somebody entered the kitchen with a shotgun._

 _The girl was terrified. She still remembered what a gun like that did to her parents. She begged and pleaded with the man. The man lowered the gun immediately, but she still feared him. He had his young wife call somebody, and the girl trusted him even less after that._

 _The girl, to her surprise, was taken in by the couple soon after she was released from the hospital. They were glad to have her, and she helped around the house to make sure they wouldn't change their minds. Proper manners, cleaning up after them, helping out with the garden and the chickens._

 _After a year of living with them and long ago being adopted, the couple began to argue. The girl could see them growing apart, just as her parents did, so she tried to fix them. She didn't want to lose another family. She convinced them to have a baby, telling them that she wanted a sibling. She was hoping the child would work as a glue though. About a year later the fighting began again. She was in the room with the baby and they both began crying. She sang to the young boy a lullaby she sang to herself many years before._

 _"Little boy, lying_ _in your bed_ ,

 _Dream of fairytale's I'll put in your head._

 _Your dreams won't have a painful ending_

 _Because I'll continue my pretending._

 _That everything's fine,_

 _They may not believe me_

 _They'd think I was lying._

 _I won't tell anyone they hurt me,_

 _When you're a child, no cries_

 _Shh! We'll just be strong!_

 _You're my little angel,_

 _You can do no harm._

 _Just you be strong._

 _You'll open your wings and fly,_

 _Your river of tears will run dry._

 _Live, my boy, and show them all,_

 _That you will not be beaten down._

 _That you will not fall._

 _And I will keep that smile from turning to a frown_.

 _Little boy, staring in the mirror,_

 _I will not let their shame make you shiver._

 _In sadness now,_

 _I'm thinking how_

 _The parents we trust with our lives_

 _Could always steal the many knives_.

 _They could end up guilty_

 _But you, little boy, will never feel as I do...filthy._

 _They will never believe you_

 _They will never believe me now_

 _We could've been happy_

 _But I won't let them hurt you, my child."_

 _The girl listened to the yelling and screaming for another week until one day she was in the kitchen while they argued._

 _The father raised his hand to hit the mother, but the girl jumped in between them just in time. With her cheek burning, she found a way to advert their hatred of each other to her. She earned herself beating after beating after that. When they were angry at each other, she'd turn their attention from each other._

 _One night, with a bloody nose and a bruised eye, the girl promised the boy something._

 _"My boy, I promise you- I swear to you- I will always protect you, because it was my fault you were brought into this world. I swear, my little boy."_

"I promised, and I will keep the oath."

 _One night, when the boy was about four or five, the mother went into a fit of rage after drinking. She entered the kitchen where the father was with the young girl. The mother took out a shotgun and aimed it at her husband with tears in her eyes._

 _The girl ran at her, a single bullet being shot off. The girl threw the weapon out the open door before her mother could shoot again. In the middle of the commotion, the mother threw the girl across the room. The mother collapsed, though, onto the floor._

 _I_ _cried as we drove to a small thicket of trees far from the house with her in the back. Nobody would miss her except us. She had no family like me, probably why she'd convinced father to let me stay. She knew how I felt._

 _We buried her there, her body rolled in the carpet from their bedroom. Father didn't blame me for her death, knowing I didn't mean to. And, I had saved his life. But then, not long later, we moved and he beat me worse than before. Over the years he let up a little, but when I was younger he would sometimes leave me bloody and unconscious on the kitchen floor._

"So, my boy, do you forgive me? Do you hate me even more? Do you blame me for destroying your family, or do you still love me?"

He gave me a shaky smile. "I never blamed you for anything, and there's nothing to forgive. As far as I'm concerned, you've always been my family, not them."


	12. Chapter 12: The Missing Pieces

~Slenderman's POV~

I heard the child's story as I sat outside the door in the hallway. There were a few others there as well, but I didn't make them leave. Toby was up against the door with his ear to it, Jack stood against the wall listening, and an ever-so-curious Ben was next to Toby, whispering to him.

"Shh!" Toby said quietly. From inside, we heard her sing a sad lullaby.

 _"Little boy, lying in your bed,_

 _Dream of fairytale's I'll put in your head._

 _Your dreams won't have a painful ending_

 _Because I'll continue my pretending..."_

By the time the song was over, Toby seemed to be near tears. It wasn't just Toby, either, Ben stepped away from the door and looked around at us before leaving. Inside, I listened to her story about how she tried in vain to keep the family together. Finally, she reached the part when her mother tried to kill her father while Josh slept upstairs. While battling for the gun, her mother got shot somehow.

When Josh forgave Sam, I decided to leave them be.

"Come." I said to the others beside Jack. "Give them space for now."

Other than Jack (Eyeless Jack if you didn't know) they all headed off to do whatever they wanted. Jeff went to his room and blared some music, Ben went to the living room to play video games, Toby went to the kitchen to get something to eat.

"Jack, make sure neither of them leave this room, I have something to look into..."

I went to the living area first to get Ben, then we went to my office for a little research.

~My POV (lol)~

I'm sure why I didn't have Sam tell her little brother the entire truth about her birth family. Her mother and her father abusing her then dying. Maybe she shouldn't have left out such important pieces of information. Maybe Josh won't know about the third person in Sam's first family, but Slendy and Ben found out about him soon after starting their investigation.

 _"Sandra Dikes, age five,-"_ Slenderman read off the newspaper on his laptop _\- "ran away after apparently shooting both her abusive parents. She should be considered armed and dangerous. Joshua Dikes, who was barely a month old, is missing. It is known that Sandra does not have him. If anybody knows of the children's whereabouts are, please call..."_

 _It didn't take long to find another newsclipping. Slenderman read it aloud as he paced around the office with a laptop. Ben sat at the desk, googling Sandra's story on an ipod he probably stole from a victim of his._

 _"Sandra Dikes was found only a few weeks after the death of her family. It was proven barely a day after the deaths that the girl's mother, Mary Dikes, shot the father, Nathan Dikes, before killing herself. The girl is in the hospital at the moment, though she is supposed to be released soon. When asked about her infant brother, she says she hadn't seen him in a few days._

 _"Papa said he was going to take him to an old house out in the forest so that a friend would babysit."_

 _When police went to find the child, they found the infant had been left there to starve-"_

Slenderman stopped and left the laptop on his desk before covering his face in his hands. Both of them were thinking the same thing as they had heard the story.

'Even I wouldn't do that, jesh.'

 _ **Sorry it was so short. Also, I realize you might want less of Sam and Josh and more with the creepypastas. I will get to that, don't worry.**_


	13. Chapter 13:Joy to those who bare no scar

~Your POV (why? Because I feel like it)~

Looking down at this little world JMLemmon created with my help, I watched as time seemed to tick by slowly. It's been barely a month since those two kids were found in that abandoned and burned hospital. A month since Sam and Josh found a new home, one about as safe as their last one. The only difference is that they never starved. Nobody (besides Jeff) tried to kill them. Nobody hurt them, nobody called them worthless, nobody forced them to work. Josh and Sam decided they would rather continue sharing a room for the time being, as long as it had a bathroom for changing and some privacy.

A bunk bed was moved into the room after Sam had recovered and was playing with the kids outside. She walked with a cane for now, to support herself a little better. Sally and Josh were playing hide and seek, along with Laughing Jack. They were hiding, she was seeking. As soon as Sam stepped near where Jack was hiding, he popped out in an attempt to scare her. She just smiled and laughed.

Am I having fun? Am I, the reader, enjoying this chapter? The first chapter for a while to show any happiness whatsoever?

-How the hell should I know?

I'm reading this and wondering, why the hell did the author think this was important.

-I didn't, lol.

~Josh's POV~

It's been a few weeks since Sam has recovered. Sam plays with me and Sally sometimes. It's fun to play with her after so long, but she can't run much and sometimes has to sit because her head spins.

Ben is fun too. He taught me to play video games when Sam's not around or is training with the others. She's good at fighting. I saw her fight once and it sorta scared me. Me and Ben and Jeff play video games sometimes, but Jeff gets really frustrated when we beat him for some reason. He threw a cup at me once, but Sam stepped in front of me before it could hit my face. She cursed at Jeff while I held my ears after.

I like it here, it's really pretty and the others are very nice. There's a lot of people living in the mansion! There's Slendy and his p-p-pro...his friends Hoodie and Masky and Toby! There's also Laughing Jack and Eyeless Jack and Sally and Ben. Jeff. And sometimes some others come by to say hi or stay the night in one of those big rooms they said were spares. I never had real friends, but now I have a whole mansion full!  
I'm so happy!

~Sally's POV (because she's a cute little girl and I wanted to :3)

"Come have a tea party with me!"

I ran around the house, but almost everybody's a meany boy. Nobody wanted to, and a few even left the house so they didn't have to play with me.

I started back to my room while the noise from the living room tv blared. Ben and Joshy was playing video games again.

"I'll play with you." I spun around to see Sam give me a shy smile as she leaned against her cane. "Or not? If you don't want to play with me-"

"No! Come on, let's go get you a dress."

"Oh, um, can we not? I really don't want to change."

Oh, right, because of her back. EJ told me something about that. Supposedly her spine or whatever was damaged from all the years of abuse. I don't know the specifics, all I know is that it's painful for her to lift her arms above her head right now. She hides the pain very well, though. When Jeff hit her with a glass cup, it didn't even seem to hurt her. She didn't flinch once when EJ was pulling the glass shards out of her either...or so I overheard while he and Slendy were talking. They thought for a while that she was like Toby, but she assured them that she could, in fact, feel pain. She just has a high pain tol-er-ance.

"Yeah, it's fine! Come on!" I grabbed her free hand and pulled her along. I could hear her begin to laugh and looked at her. She was smiling widely as we entered the room, which I'd gotten ready for a party.

"Yay! Somebody's gonna have a party with me Charley!"

Sam and I had so much fun.

~Slendy's POV~

I was struggling to figure out more about the two kids when suddenly EJ came running into my room. He was slightly out of breath as he tried to speak. He told me about how Jeff lost his temper and threw a glass cup at Joshua, only for Sam to step between them and get hit in the back.

It's been barely a week since that, and EJ is going to take off the bandages. Sam was just getting done with a tea party when she entered the infirmary. She was smiling as she walked in, but she quickly of her grin for some reason.

"Hello, sir. I wasn't expecting you to be here as well."

"Please, call me Slenderman. And if you'd like, I can leave."

"It's fine si-...Slenderman." She began removing her shirt, stopping with the undressing when only her bra and the bandages wrapped around her were covering her. It slightly alarmed me to see how she undressed with such ease, but the scars that weren't covered by the bandages quickly stole my attention. This is what EJ must've been telling me about.

This is why he'd asked me to come.

The largest scare was from her left shoulder to her right hip. It had obviously been deep, and looked to have been done with something dull by looks of it. It was old, as well. She was probably only about three or four when she got it.

As Jack undressed the wound, I saw more of the gruesome scars. Some were curved, others looked like she'd been whipped. When her back was completely (besides her bra of course), I noticed that she had been burned and on one of her shoulders it looked like somebody had branded her with a cursive 'D'.

"How long do you think this will take, si-...Jack. I would like to get back to playing with Sally."

I couldn't help but stare at the girl as Jack finished cleaning the nearly-healed cuts and gashes from the glass.


	14. Chapter 14: Visitors

It did not take long before new creepypastas began coming by the mansion to see meet the two new recruits. Some were curious, some were excited to meet the young ones, while some wanted to see how long they'd survive. Whenever a creepypasta would come to visit, Sam would have Josh play some video games with Ben so she knew he was in safe hands. She seemed to be able to tell the visitor's purpose of being there just by looking in their eyes.

There was a doctor once, though he only came by to drop something off. He was strange, but Sam decided to think nothing of it as she limped towards the living room.

"What's wrong with your leg?"

"Nothing."

Everybody was wondering about her leg now, unsure of when she got the limp.

There was a girl who visited too. She wore a white mask and had a black wig. It was realistic, as if it was actually her face. Sam noticed that Jeff left the mansion when everybody was told she would be visiting.

"Hey, I'm Jane." the girl stuck her hand into her pocket and held out the other one for Sam to shake. Josh, who was standing beside his sister, was extremely hyper that day.

"Hi! I'm Josh! You're really pretty!"

It wasn't until a little while later that Sam found out Ben had accidentally given Josh...well, let's just say it's not something he should've consumed. Ben still has a bump on his forehead from her beating him with her cane.

Sam became attached to Jane in her short visit. Though she tried to hide it, Sandra was a little sad when the guest left after only three days. After she left, there was another guest. Three, actually.

The first was apparently Slenderman's older brother (though he acted younger), Splendorman. He wore a suit with colorful polka dots on it and carried around a bronze tipped cane you would see a carnival man carry.

"Hello! It's great to back!" Everybody groaned, but Sam stepped forth and offered out her hand.

"I am Sandra, it's a pleasure to meet you, sir."

"Ah! No need for all that "sir" nonsense!" Splendy pulled Sandra into a hug, not noticing how the girl tensed up. "You so much nicer than these meanies! Nobody else likes me."

"I-I'm sure that's not true." Sam heard the others snickering as she struggled to get free of Splendy's grasp. "S-sir, I'm wounded. This is a little painful."

"Oh! My apologies! I'm so sor-"

He was cut off as the door slammed open and two more of the slender-creatures wrestled in. One was wearing a trenchcoat, the other was wearing a vest that was much more fashionate than his brother's clothes. Suddenly, the one in a trenchcoat stopped wrestling with his brother and stared at the young Sandra, a smile playing on his lips.

"Well, well, aren't you a pretty little thing?" Offenderman leaned down so he was about eye level with the girl. "Would you like a rose?"

Nobody tried to stop Offenderman, mostly because they'd all left to do something else. Trendy just shook his head and walked into the kitchen. Splendy had gone to play with the youngest kids, and Slendy had gone and shut himself into his office again.

"No thanks."

"Come on, it's beautiful. Not as beautiful as you but close."

Sam gave Offenderman a sad smile as she turned and left. She headed upstairs to change into her pajamas for the night. As she turned to leave, the slender creature slipped a brilliant red rose into her back pocket.


	15. Chapter 15:games

_**Pardon the cursing.**_

~MY POV! (Because I didn't know who else to use.)~

"What the _Hell_ do you think you're doing?!" Offenderman collapsed to the ground just outside the bathroom where Sam was changing at the moment. Slendy stood over him, frying pan in hand as Offenderman just laughed and fixed his hat.

"What does it look like?"

Sam chose that moment to exit, wearing the same clothes and with a rose in one hand, her cane in the other. "I believe this is your's."

"No, you left with it, it belongs to you."

"You put it in my pocket as I left." She held out the rose to the slender creature until Slendy hit him over the head again.

"TAKE THE FUCKING ROSE!"

"NO!"

Sam stuck the rose in her mouth and unsheathed her cane sword. She pinned him to the ground, sword to his throat and rose dropped on his chest.

"Is this what you wanted?"

He grinned at her. With a single quick move, she had removed her shirt. His smile faded as he saw the scars that covered her skin. She didn't show any emotion as she leaned closer.

"Do you still want me?"

"No."

"Asshole."

She stood, grabbing her shirt and cane as she headed back to the bathroom to change.

"Who the hell did that to her? I'll rip their head off."

"Get in line. Now get out of her room."

~Josh~

"Right...no left!" Ben stared at the game as he spoke, his thumbs flying as he played.  
"Which one? Right or left?"

"Left, definitely left...unless they haven't looked there?"

"Which way!"

"I don't know!"

I had my character jump behind the wall on the right, annoyed that he wasn't sure which way to go. He hid behind the left wall, only for the monster to jump at him on his side of the screen. With a loud wailing Ben's character died. We both jumped as the monster jump scared us. I was still alive though, which made me the winner.

"Woooowwww! I win, uh huh! In your face!" I jumped up and mimicked Ben's dance whenever he beat me and sometimes Jeff when he plays.  
Suddenly the wailing of my character went off as he was torn apart by the monster, unlike Ben, who'd gone with a scream and a jump scare. It was gory and I could see my character's spine as he was ripped in half.

I screamed and ran out of the room, throwing the remote onto the couch as I did so.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Sammy was there within moments as I buried myself under the covers of my top bunk.

"Ben scared me."

"What did he do that would make you cower under your bed sheets?"

"He made a monster rip my character apart on the video game." I sniffled as she stood on her nightstand and smiled smally at me. She smoothed my hair and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm sure that monster can't hurt you, Joshy. The monster under your bed was just me, the monster in the closet was just an old broom and clothing. You have nothing to fear, none of them would let harm come to you."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive." She smiled at me again then climbed down from the nightstand to lay in her bed. "I'm going to bed soon, why don't you go say goodnight to everybody?"

"Okay!" I jumped off my bed and ran out into the hall, hearing Sammy laughing from inside the room.


	16. Chapter 16: I'm just passing time XD

~ _I don't know who this is XD_ ~

Hello.

Hello there, readers. My names Margaret. My daddy just bought an old truck. A really old one. It's rusty outside, and there's red spots inside. Daddy says it doesn't matter since he's just gonna replace the seats. He said this truck would be mine.

I'm only fourteen and he's already got a truck for me.

My dad's rich. Momma's run off with some other guy to Jamaica, so it's just us now. It's gonna be just us for a long while. Just us…

I felt some underneath the seat in the front, so looked down. I wiggled the glass caught under the seat. I twisted, i turned it, i pulled. Eventually, i pulled it out to see it was a bloody piece of a broken bottle. My dad stopped the truck on the side of the road then. He had me step out of the vehicle as he carefully pulled piece by piece of broken glass out of the seat. By the time he was done, his hands were covered in both dry blood and the fresh blood from a cut in his hand.

"Marge, call the police."

Stupid daddy, don't you know not to disturb a crime scene?

 _~Third Person POV~_

The household all cramped themselves around the tv as the news played through slight static. It seemed at first that Ben had dragged them in to see a crime scene. It was basically just a truck. A policeman was talking into the reporter's microphone.

"We don't know for sure, but we think this might be the truck that belonged to Andre-"  
The tv flicked off suddenly and everybody turned around to see Sam with the remote.

"The hell! Why'd you do that?!" Jeff began trying to wrestle the remote from her, but she held the remote just out of reach so he couldn't take it. She gave him a small smirk a dodged him as he lunged at her again.

"Give it back! We were watching that!"  
"Fine, here you go." She handed the remote over slowly then turned and headed back upstairs as Jeff turned the tv back on. The news had shifted from the truck to an old bakery that was going to try and break a world record for biggest cookie.

They all groaned at the change of the story and left when Ben turned his video games back on. Upstairs, Joshua was wearing a suit jacket and is playing with Sally. Despite being a boy, he was having fun at the tea party. Sam was there as well, pouring real tea she had made a little while ago. The tea was getting cold, but she didn't want to have to go back downstairs. She's got a true smile on right now, and Josh can see it. Her entire face was brightened by her grin, but her eyes were still filled with the ever-present worry.

He dismissed his thought and turned to Sally.

"Another brisket, dear Sally?"

"Yes please, mister Joshua."

Sammy began giggling, only for her giggling turn to full a full laugh attack as the two kids starred at her in wonder.

"What's so funny, Miss Sandra?" Sally said, continuing with her fake British accent.

Soon, the teen was rolling on the floor, laughing as the two kids hovered over her and laughing as well.

"Miss Sammy! Miss Sammy! The stuffed oinker says hi!" Joshua began throwing Sally's stuffed animals on his sister. Sally soon joined him, and Sam became completely covered in the fluffy animals as she continued laughing.

"H-hello?" A knock came at the door and Toby peeked in.

"Raawwwrrr!" Sam jumped out of the pile as the boy entered. He screeched and ran out as all three children fell to the floor, laughing and roaring as loud as they could.

 ** _In case you couldn't tell, but this chapter was basically pointless except to show that she was still like a child in many ways. Sam never got a childhood, so she wants to make sure the other two children can enjoy there's for at least a little longer. She knows that Sally is dead, by the way. If you don't know Sally's story, I suggest you go look her, Ben Drowned, Jeff the Killer, Eyeless Jack & Laughing Jack up on line_**


	17. Chapter 17: The mission

"What are stars, Sammy?"

The two youngest children turned to her as she sat between them, an arm under their heads. She was their pillow as they cuddled close to her. She was smiling as she stared up at the bright lights that twinkled in the sky. It was completely dark except for the silvery moon and the stars.

"It depends on who you ask. To me, stars are lights guiding me down a path. I see their beauty, and then I look at you two. Even with their beauty, you two blind me even more than their bright lights ever will. Others, though, look at them and see giant balls of gas, much like Josh over here is."

"Hey!" But they all laughed. They smiled as the stared up at the stars. They loved these nights when Sammy held them tight on the roof, keeping them from sliding off just so they could look at the stars. The beautiful stars.

"I want to be like a star." Sally smiled her childish smile at Sammy.

"But you already are," Sammy kissed the young girl on the forehead. "Now come on inside, it's time for bed."

~Slenderman's POV~

"Are you sure?" I began rereading the file again, just to be sure. Funny how things like this always happens. As soon as everybody is healed up and ready to go, somebody new wants to kill us again. Not that we would have much trouble defending ourselves. Humans are weak...but, then again, it wasn't humans attacking this time.

"Yes sir." Masky stood there, his eyes darting around the room from behind his mask. He was antsy because he just found out we could all die.

"Go get Sandra, I want to talk to her."

"Yes sir."

~Sam's POV~

I stood across the desk from Slenderman as he finished telling me the latest problem.

"I see...and what is it you think I can do about it?"

"Think about it this way: Masky and Hoodie are famous from those blasted videos. EJ has no eyes. LJ and I are obviously not human. Toby is a wanted criminal, and so is Jeffery. Ben is a computer virus, he doesn't last long away from computer or his game."

"Yes, but isn't this dangerous? I mean, I'm not very well trained. If something goes wrong, there won't be anyone to care for Joshua when I'm gone."

"Sandra, I promise you we will care for the boy if you don't return."

"Fine. What do you want me to do? You want me to be a spy or assassin."

"Spying for now. We'll give you a small device you can hide on your cane so that Ben can track you and come to your aid if needed."

I let out a loud and over exaggerated sigh as he began shuffling around one of his cabinets. He came back empty handed then told me to go pack only what was absolutely necessary. We would have a meeting later to go over the exact plan.

As I entered the room, Joshua was coming out of the bathroom.

"Hi! What's going on?" He asked as I pulled my backpack out from under the bunk beds. I turned and smiled at him.

"Nothing bud, just packing for a short trip to help out the others."

"Will you be here for the tea party tomorrow? Sally will be sad if you aren't."

"You two will be fine."

"Tea parties aren't fun without you."

I smiled sadly as I slowly walked over and knelt to be face to face with him. "You're really short, you know that?"

He burst into a strange tearful laughter and wrapped his arms around me. I hugged him close then stood and spun around with him. "Don't forget to come back to me, sister."

"You'll never be alone, Josh. Even when I'm not around, Ben plays video games with you and Sally loves the tea parties. LJ treats you like a little brother and Hoodie treats you like a son. You'll never be alone, even if I don't return."

"Don't talk like that! I won't be happy if you leave me behind! I'll never forgive you if you leave, even if it was because you died and had no choice!"

"You'll never understand, Joshua. Everybody moves on one day. Everybody leaves, even if you beg them not to."

The door swung open then and Sally ran in, followed by LJ. Sally saw we were hugging and joined in. LJ followed suit, wrapping his long arms around all of us. Joshua left with them after only a moment's hesitation, leaving me alone to pack. I pulled my journal out from under my pillow and unlocked it with the key on my necklace.

I wrote my last entry on that page, then locked it up and hid it once again.


	18. Chapter 18: Interrogation

~Sammy's POV~

The mission was supposed to be easy.

Is was to go to the hospital, leaning against my cane with a bloody hand and dirty hair. Tell them monsters had attacked me and took my brother. Tell them monsters had turned him into a demon.

It went as according to the plan. I met the men while in the hospital, was released three days later and taken in by the men. Because they were government, they had the right to take me for some reason.

For two more days they pampered me. They brought me to a facility in the desert and gave me a comfortable bedroom with changes of clothes and books to read. Despite not having a window and being locked in after nine, I kind of liked it. Then, on the third day, the plan continued. They brought me into a white room and interrogated me.

When asked about what happened, I began to cry and covered my face.

"T-the monsters to-took us from th-the forest after d-dad hurt me and J-Joshua. I tri-ied to stop them b-but they caught u-us."

The dude interrogating me waited for me to calm down then pushed the tissues over to me. As I wiped away the snot and tears, I waited for him to ask me another question.  
"Sandra, would you mind telling me what these monsters looked like?"

Now for the fun part. They'd told me to only tell EJ and Jeff, then add a few made up ones. While in that comfortable room, I'd drawn many pictures of false monsters.

"Here, I drew pictures."

I handed the interrogator my notebook.

"Jeff the Killer and Eyeless Jack I know of, but who is this?"

"That's Peter, he's a puppet. He was a child when he was killed. His best friend, Amy, was killed soon after. They wanted revenge, so they began killing randomly for their murderers. After they found them, they disappeared into the woods. They kill hikers sometimes, or ventures into small towns to satisfy their thirst for blood."

"And they told you all this?"

"Well, yeah. They're kids. Kids like telling stories."

"What about these?" he showed the picture I'd drawn of two shadow like creatures that were hiding underneath a child's bed and inside the closet. The one under the bed was a female with a long, cat-like tail that curled. She had two horns that matched the male in the closet. He had a shorter tail, and it didn't curl.

"I think their names are Crawl and Peek. They are the children of a woman named Nightmare. They like to prey on children. The girl hides under the bed and the boy hides in the closet. If the child tries to escape, either the girl will drag them under and eat him alive. If the kid escapes, the boy will pull them into the closet and drink their blood . If the kid stays in bed, Nightmare will enter the room, pretending to be the kid's mother, then all three will have a feast."

"Why would they tell you all this?"

"So that I'd be scared."

"Can you tell me anything about these creatures?"

He slid a folder over to me. I opened it and began going through pictures, studying them for a moment then moving on. Laughing Jack was caught on a hidden camera, same as a blurry Slenderman. I stared at the pic of Slendy for a moment longer than I should've.

"This looks familiar, I think I saw it on this series on youtube."

"Um...what?"

"Nevermind, it's probably nothing." I found a picture of Masky as he was clobbering someone to death with a stone in the middle of the street. Hoodie stood nearby, watching. "Yeah, I think I've seen these two as well. Are you sure these aren't off of youtube?"

"Yes!" I winced for real as he hit the table with his fist.

"Sorry," I whispered as I went back to looking through pictures. I jumped at the sight of dog with a humanoid smile, then grimaced at a girl with wight, expressionless face being held down on a hospital bed by doctors. There was a picture from a security camera as Ben came out of a boy's tv.

"I don't know anything about these besides the fact that this last one is dressed as Link from Legend of Zelda. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. You may retire to your room, I'll have someone bring you lunch in an hour."

"Yes sir."

I left the room, closely followed by two men. I leaned on my cane as I walked, hoping that Ben had heard everything. I entered the room, heading to my bed, when I heard the door lock.

"Hey!" I knocked on the door, because they never locked me in the room during the day. Then I heard my stack of drawings flutter to the floor as a green colored gas began filling the room behind the large bookshelf.

"What the hell?! Let me out!"

But the door didn't open. I began looking for the bug Ben had put on my cane, a sinking feeling in my chest. If I died, they would know though. They would know because I was one of them. And yet, my lungs began to burn as I sank to the floor. I held my breath, but it's not like that would last long. And it didn't.

Of course it didn't…

I'm sorry Joshy.


	19. Chapter 19: Good Bye my boy

_Dearest Joshua,_

 _I know this may come as a shock to you. Maybe you don't know yet and the others just handed you a key and this journal. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that I had to break the most important promise I made to you. Joshua, if you are reading this, something went wrong during my mission. Most likely they tried to destroy me, and they may have succeeded._

 _I'm sorry that I couldn't be there for you when you found your first love. I'm sorry I couldn't be at your wedding years from now with tears trailing my cheeks and a grin spread across my face. I'm sorry I can't be there when you hold your child in your arms. I can't be an amazing aunt like I thought I could be. But mostly, I'm sorry I can't be there when you are sad and I will never again be the one that makes you smile. Joshua, forgive me. I couldn't keep so many promises, and I know you probably hate me now, but know I will always love you._

 _I will watch over you from here. I will cry with you, laugh with you, love with you. Don't lose that smile, please. And, whatever you do, don't come to where I am._

 _Your sister,_

 _Sandra._

A tear fell on the journal as I finished. I looked up at the others with wide eyes before the tear began falling freely.

"W-why?"

"Why what, child? We are all extremely broken over the loss of one of our own." Slendy waved to all the others around the table. And they all did seem a little downcast, and Sally's lip was quivering, but nobody looked broken like he'd said.

"No you aren't! You are all monsters! You _used_ my sister, and now she's dead!" I stood as I yelled, my chair falling backwards and crashing to the ground.

"We understand how you fe-"

"No you don't!" The tears were coming faster. I felt Ben put his hand on my shoulder, trying to calm me. "Get your f*cking hands off me! Your all monsters! Demons! I know you kill people for sport, as if we are nothing but dear! Sammy used to tell me it was okay, you wouldn't hurt me."

"We won't!" Ben was trying desperately to calm me now.

"Why? Because you got to know me? Because Sammy made you promise? If you would take half the time you spend on video games and got to know some of the people you killed then you would actually feel remorse, not want more blood!"

"Do you have any idea what some of us have gone through!?" Jeff stood, his eyes wild. He hit the table with his fist as he stared at me.

"Yes! And I guaranty that Sammy went through almost just as bad!" I pointed to Toby. "You think you were the only one beaten by your father? The only difference was that she could feel the pain inflicted on her!" I pointed at Jeff. "And you! She was bullied just as bad! The only difference was that they set her on fire near a bridge, she just jumped off and into the water to dowse it!" I turned to Ben, still furious and crying. "She was almost drowned multiple times! Father tried drowning her in the bathtub, at the beach, and even threw her into the rapids once!

"And yet, she never swore to kill humans like you did! She never hunted like you monsters! Why? Why? Because she had somebody to protect? Why don't all you a$$holes go find somebody to love, then maybe I wouldn't hate you all so much!"

I left then, leaving everybody speechless. I hugged her diary close to my chest. I would avenge her, even if it meant I had to work with monsters...no, I wont work with them. It's their fault for sending her there. I'm going to find those guys and help them.

These monsters are going to pay.


	20. Chapter 20: Through the forest

Now, for young Joshua, leaving the mansion undetected would be the most difficult thing he'd ever done. He waited until about four in the morning, when everybody who was hunting returned to sleep. That's also around the time Slender would be in the basement to do...something. I'm gonna say that's where the washers are or something and that he's cleaning his suit. Hmm...I didn't know washers were capable of screaming in pain...Must be foreign washers.

Joshua packed only a few changes of clothes, a couple hundred dollars that Sammy had stashed away in one of her coats for some reason, and some canned food that she'd hid under the bed. He pulled on the jacket the other pastas had given her as a gift. It was a black leather coat in sort of the same style as Masky with a single red stripe around it. He slipped it on, ignoring the fact that it was way to large, then put on the hiking boots they had given him.  
He slipped onto the roof, trying be quiet as possible as he made his way to the tree he and Sammy had sometimes climbed down to reach the ground without alarming the others at night. The only problem was that it was outside Sally's room and she's a ghost...so she would wake up pretty easily.

"Joshua, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to find the people who killed Sammy."

"What? Joshy no! It's to dangerous!"

"Shh! I'll be fine, I need my revenge. The people who live in this mansion should understand better than anyone else why I need to do this."

"But Jos-"

"Shh!"

"Sammy made us promise to make sure you didn't get hurt!"

"I don't need or want you guys to protect me like she did. The only way to get stronger is to get hurt. If you don't get hurt, you'll never be able to protect yourself and others from getting hurt. It's a circle that will never end. I have to go, I have to find the people who did this, even if I get killed."

"Joshua, you're my friend, I don't want you to get hurt!"  
"It's not your decision." The boy turned to the tree.

"If you leave I will yell for everybody to wake up."

"Do it" Joshua pulled a pocket knife from the leather jacket "and I'll save everybody the trouble of chasing after me."  
He put the knife to his throat. Sally's eyes got wide and a tear fell as she went back in her room and closed the curtains. Joshua hurried down the tree, careful to be quiet, and ran into the forest. I heard no sounds in the forest that night. Nobody ran after him, and no monsters tried to kill him despite the many warnings Ben had given him about going in the woods at night. As he ran through the trees, it reminded him back when he was little, and Sam had brought him to a forest a few times. He didn't know where that forest was, but they would walk for hours to get there.

It was so cold in that forest, unlike this one. She brought them to a small cabin, one that was empty and bare with a leaky roof and collapsing porch. Depending on the visit, they would stay there from a day to week, talking about how he was doing in kindergarten and how beautiful the trees were. They would race, their packs swung over their shoulder.

Joshua looked over his shoulder, grinning at the memory. His smile disappeared and a tear slipped as he remembered she was gone.

 _No, she can't be. She's not gone! She can't be, she promised!  
_ But she was. And nothing could ever bring her back...at least, I don't want that. I want you all to cry, so I'm gonna keep her dead...possibly? I don't actually plan out my stories very far.

Lol.

He soon came to the large creek/ small river that he knew to be the boundary of Slender Forest. He crossed it quickly, running over a fallen log for a makeshift bridge. He continued through the rest of the forest, which didn't seem quite as beautiful as Slender's.


	21. Chapter 21

"Let go of me! Release me!" The man held me in the air by my backpack as I swung at him with my fists. I kicked at him, but I could not touch him.

"Who are you and where did you come from." It didn't even sound like a question, more like a demand.

"My name Joshua and I'm looking for my sister!"

"Joshua huh?" He dropped me on the ground and I landed on my butt. "Follow me, boy, and I'll bring you to your sister."

I stood, excited, and began following after the man. Deeper into the trees. I gripped my knife tightly within the sleeves that fell over my hands. I continued following him deeper into the woods, afraid that he was luring me to my death, but then we came to a small building no bigger than a garage. Then I was only afraid he was going to kill me in there, but I followed him inside.

"Watch your fingers and don't touch the walls."

I walked into the room and stood in the center, becoming completely blind as he closed the door behind him.  
"What are you doin'. Turn on a light so I can see you."

He said nothing, but I heard him rustling through something. The floor seemed to move, like an earthquake, and I fell to my knees. An earthquake...no...the floor seemed to lower and I realized it was an elevator. I stayed still and silent until lights came from the walls we moved past. It made me sick watching, so I squeezed my eyes shut. Suddenly we stopped and I hit my forehead on the ground.

"Haha, watch your head at the end there."

"Yeah, thanks." I glared at him as I stood.

"You're pretty gutsy for a kid, tell me, how old are you?"

"I turned eleven a couple days ago." I began following him out of the elevator thing and into a bright hallway. Everything was white, just like those old hospitals and stuff in the movies. There were doors on either side, steel and white with no windows. They did have numbers or sometimes letters though.

"How long you been out in the woods by yourself?"

"A month? I don't really know the day I ran away…"

"Alright, kiddo. One more question. You said you were looking for your sister, right?" I nodded. "Do you know that she's dead and why?"

"That's two questions."

"Answer them both and I'll get you a lollipop."

"I'm not a freakin' baby ya know."

"You've got a strange accent. Sandra didn't."

"So what?"

"In here." He grabbed my arm and pulled me into a room we were about to pass. I struggled against his strong hold but he didn't budge as he pulled out his key chain and shifted through the numerous keys and keycards on it. It didn't take long for him to find the right keycard and swipe it. "Wait in here, kid."

He pushed me in, causing me to trip and fall. Inside was white as well. There was a camera in a corner nearest to the door. In the far corner was a bunk bed with white sheets and a latter. The top bunk was messy and a few pictures and posters hung on the wall. There was a bookshelf filled with what looked like chapter books and some stuff about fossils.

"Morning already?" Somebody mumbled from the top bunk. They had an accent I think might've been british but I'm not sure. The sheets shifted and a boy with greasy black hair sat up. He was wearing white clothes and gloves.

I kept my knife hidden. "Who are you?"

"They call me Solitaire."

"Why?"

"You ever played Spider Solitaire?"

"No."

"Well, it's confusing and is completely strategical, plus I can do this." He took off his gloves and put them again the wall. He began climbing up.

"Like spiderman?"

"Yeah, exactly. Anyways, what's your power?"

"um...I don't have any."

"You don't come down here unless you've got powers or are training others to control theirs."

"I-I."

"Since your in my room, my trainer must've claimed you as his subject. Tell me, which lab are you from. Red, orange, yellow, blue, or green?"

"You're talking nonsense, I swear."

"What was the first thing you remember?"

"I remember staring up at my sister while our parents argued."

"Oh...well then, you must be a natural born. So, your sister, did she have powers too?"

"She might've, she was incredibly talented when it came to fighting."

"Enhanced senses and reflexes? Such as when somebody was going to attack her it was almost like she knew before it happened?"  
"Well yeah, but-"

"You know, my trainer had another student like that once. I used to train with her. I wonder what happened to her…"

"What was her name?" I stepped toward him, excited to now if it was my sister.  
"I don't know, it was awhile ago. She called herself the "Defender" for some reason. Fought with this wicked sword though."

Defender? I felt my heart drop at the disappointment. I mean, perhaps it was her...but Defender? Even she could've done better than that.

"So, what's your name?"

"It's Josh-"

"No! Never tell anyone your real name! That's why we have nicknames. Only our trainers and the higher ups are allowed to know the name of the subjects."

"You make it sound like a king's court with the name "subjects"."

"I mean subjects as in test subjects, dumbo. We all have a number given to us when we arrive here, then we either come up with a name based on our abilities or they do. Me, I couldn't think of anything besides spiderman because my powers are based of the comic book dude. Besides the webs of course, they weren't able to mimic that."

"Are there a lot of others?"

"Yeah, actually, there's a ton. I think there's about fifty in this area. There's another on the other side of the country though. I heard that one's for the weaker subjects so they fit a bunch more there."

"Who's the most powerful here?"

"That would've been Defense, but she hasn't been heard from for a little less than a month so...I don't know. At the end of every month they hold this battle, you see, and it's to see who ranks the strongest. Every two months at least five or six people come here. The people who rank the last three or four are booted and sent to that other place. I'm usually at the bottom, but always better than the worst. I don't know, every time it gets harder every month because only the strongest stay."

"Oh. How close is the next one of these battle things?"

"About a week? I'm not sure, just take a look at my calendar."

It was hanging on one of the sides of the book shelves. I walked over and checked the date. He had a date circled for monday, five days from then.

"So what, do you guys just train down here?"

"No, we have a schedule. We get up at eight, get ready, go breakfast when the doors open and return here to brush our teeth-"

"I don't see a bathroom."

"Press that button by you."

I pressed it and a door whooshed open. Now that I look closely I can see the outline of the door when it was closed, but everything was white so I didn't notice it. Inside was a toilet and a sink scrubbed clean. There was a bathroom mirror above the sink. A smiley face was drawn on it in what looked like black paint. It had dried while dripping, making it look like it'd melted.

"Then we go to class for two hours to learn about science and math. Lunch. Then we have to learn about grammar and history for another two hours. Then we train for an hour, rest half an hour, then we group into study groups depending on our trainers and work on the homework or any group projects for two hours. That's about it. We also have to learn about survival in the wilderness. There's a large room with fake plants and such that groups go into separately. My group goes in three fridays. We practice out there for an hour every other day though because we've barely passed every time."

"Your school is strange. In my school we had a bunch of other classes like art and my sister always complained about how the school made her take classes she didn't care about like Wood shop or Band."

"Music and art? Wow, you must be so lucky. We aren't allowed to take art or music classes unless it corresponds with our powers or if we happen to be super smart and can memorize everything..." He looked to the the door with a scowl as he sort of trailed off. "For extra classes, those are pretty interesting sounding. We have seven choices of classes to take but we eventually have to take everything."

He stared up at the ceiling as he thought. I began to sit on the floor.  
"Whatcha doing? Come on up here and sit."

I began hesitantly walked to the beds and began climbing the latter.

"Most of the less important classes include lockpicking, master climbing such as as trees or walls (needless to say I passed that). Oh, and that class about using your surroundings to your advantage. I found out how to use playing cards to cut people, even if it doesn't kill them. Um...there are classes that take about two months, but those mostly correspond with one another. Like the sword fighting, archery, and gun shooting, aiming and cleaning class. The purpose of the weapons fighting class was to find weapons for people who's power was mostly offensive."

"What's your weapon?"

"My weapon is this." He held his hand out like he wanted a handshake and pulled up his sleeve. Around his arm were dozens of quarter sized holes. He made a fist and white spikes shot out. The spikes were long enough to cover his hand. They were so sharp and long that he'd only need one punch to kill somebody.

"Wh-what...how...i don't…"

"When they attempted to give me webs it didn't work and the webs worked like acid and burned holes in my arms. In order to stopped the acid effect to travel above my elbows, they changed the stuff. I don't think this is what they wanted but it's what they got. It seemed to have worked out really well though."

I was about to say something as his spikes drew back and he pulled his sleeves down, but the door opened. The man from earlier walked in, along with a woman and who looked similar. They both had glasses, though her's were rectangular and his were a little more roundish. They both wore doctor's coats and their hair was black, but her's was long and put back in a pony tail and his was short (but not that short). Even their faces were similar.

"You boy, come here. You haven't told him your name have you?"

"No, not really."

"Good. Until we find you a good name, you'll be Ingrata while here. Understood?"

"What's that even mean?"

"If you must know, it means Offensive in Latin. Now, come, we have much to discus."

 _ **I made this chapter super long to make up for not writing a chapter for so long. I hope you like it...or, at least, you don't hate it. have a good day!**_


	22. Chapter 22: The Beast

"Did Solitaire seriously tell you everything?"  
"Um, yeah, pretty much." The woman sighed at my response to her question. I kept my eyes peeled for anything that could be important. There were more doors on either side of the hall. They all looked the same except there were numbers on each and a clipboard beside a few. A few more had a couple drawings on them. Crayon drawings that were about as terrible as mine, so probably around my age.

Every once in awhile the halls would branch left and right. I remembered the directions we went. Left. Right. Forward.

"Very well. You know your name is Ingrata or Offensive, right?"

"Wow, wait, you make it sound like it's permanent. I'm not staying here, i only want to know about my sister and maybe help you take out the Creepypastas."

They all stopped and turned to me. They seemed to be trying to hide their surprise, but failed. They exchanged a look and began walking again.

"Ingrata," said the man I first talked to "your sister was very talented in martial arts when you last saw her, correct?"

"Um...yeah."

"We found out her senses were about ten times stronger than most people. Could you tell me if that had something to do with the Monsters?"

"I'm not sure. Actually, she spent a lot of her time in the infirmary for her wounds and her leg was messed up so she used a cane. But, when she practiced I watched a couple times and she was really good and could fight even while staying off her leg."

"That sounds about right."

"Where are we going?"

The girl spoke up. I looked over at the boy I assumed was her brother. He'd said basically nothing and was writing furiously into a notebook.

"We are going to training room to see if you were affected by the monsters."

"They call themselves Creepypastas."

"I don't care what they call themselves. They are monsters, so we call them monsters." I wonder what the woman had against them. Perhaps they killed somebody close to her.

"Fine. And what do you mean 'affected'?"

"I mean if they decided to try to make you into what they are. Experimental powers to turn you into a monsters as well. Tell me, did they ever give you shots that made you feel strange?"

"Yeah, but they were just painkillers they said because my head was messed up."

"What did they do to your head?"

"They didn't do anything, I hit my head on the counter and I didn't get medical attention for...well, a while. I don't know how long."

"Here we are."

We came to a dead end hall with a single door at the end. She unlocked the door and motioned for me to enter. They locked the door behind me. The room was huge, like a football field except everything was wight and bright so it looked like it was even bigger. There was a door on every wall and a couple of areas far from reach that looked like one way glass.

A voice over the speakers startled me. "If you survive this, then we will happily welcome you to this facility."

The sound echoed against the walls and I heard something bang against door at the far wall. It became louder and louder until suddenly it stopped, and the door opened. Somebody stepped out, and for the first time since I said goodbye to Sally, I regretted my journey.

 _~Trainer Mike's POV (the guy who brought Ingrata down here)~_

I don't understand what the Geminos Twins are thinking. Ingrata could never survive against him. This...beast. This failed experiment isn't even allowed to leave the cage because its mind is unstable and tries to destroy anything in its path. Out of all the people who we've deemed worthy to try the test, only three have survived. This kid will never survive.

I heard him shriek as he saw for the first time the beast. It was human once, a boy born with the ability to steal other people's power. It looked as if it was made from shadows, with glowing gold eyes and claws sharp as fine as needles. I watched as the shiny knife slid out of Ingrata's sleeve and into his hand. His face composed itself quickly and he charged at the beast. He's a smart and quick one. He was able to dodge the beast's claws and kept their eyes locked. He must know...strange. His sister took more of a defensive strategy, while he just rushed in and began attacking. It had taken her about twice the time to realize the beast's power than Ingrata. This boy.

This boy's incredible.

It's amazing. Not only was he able to harm the beast, but he didn't get a scratch on him, unlike his sister. Soon, the beast was already running back to its door, a trail of his golden blood following behind him. There was a splatter of the golden blood on Ingrata's face and his hand was covered in it.

I'm gonna have a lot of fun with this one.


	23. Chapter 23: Sing Song

Without another word, Jos- I mean Ingrata was brought back to Solitaire's room. His knife was taken from him, though they promised he would get it back again someday. Trainer Mike told the boys to behave, and that they were partners from then on. They were to train together, learn together, fight together.

The schedule was just as Solitaire said, and whenever he got the chance, he would ask others about Defense. He learned very little about her, other than the fact that she uses a short, thin sword as her weapon. She also always kept her face wrapped in a black scarf, so nobody really knew what she looked like. Although, they said her eyes seemed to glow green when fighting but turned grey when the threat is gone. They also said that once her mask slipped while she was fighting and they saw there was a scar over her right eye and down her cheek. Though that was basically all they saw.

On Ingrata's second day in the...whatever you call it, he and his roommate were brought to the training room after hours. There was table after table of weapons. From a chainsaw to knifes to blow darts. They were arranged by weight. Mike and the twins stood on the other side of the table with another, slightly shorter person.

They were rather tall, though slender. They wore a black jacket and held something behind their back. Standing strait, they probably would've been taller than the woman, but they slouched over and stared at the two young boys. Their face was wrapped up with white bandages, though there was no blood or sign of a wound.

"Defense...tell me who you are! Are you my sister? Do you know what happened to h-"

"Ingrata, you are not here to play twenty questions. You are here to pick a weapon and that's all. Now quick, choose."

"I want my knife, the one I brought. That's the weapon I choose, and that's what I'll use."

Defense pulled the knife out from behind her back and tossed it to him. Ingrata just barely caught it without cutting himself.

"Good catch. Now, fight her. Whoever wins returns to their room tonight, the one who loses dies."

"What? I can't kill her!"

"Then you will never survive against the monsters. If it makes you feel any better, she's a murderer too. She's killed more people than she could count."

"If you kill a murderer there is still a murderer left."

"But if you say...killed a dozen or so monsters that kill people every day, then how bad can it be?"

"That has nothing to do with h-"

The girl didn't say a word, they just jumped over the table separating them, grabbing a sword of it and swinging. Ingrata ducked just in time and slid under a table before she could stab at him. She was quicker, more agile, and had more strength.

Ingrata put the handle of his knife into his mouth and began throwing the various knives at her, but she seemed to be able to dodge each one. He ran again, making her chase him.

"Round and round the mulberry bush, the monkey chases the weasel!" He couldn't help it, he began singing as he and the girl ran around the tables. Although she was quick, he was smaller and could jump under the tables faster than she could jump over. Round and round, over and under, they wove in and out of the tables until she began to slow. That's when he began throwing the remainders of the knives. She dodged most of them, but one hit her square in the chest, sending her to the ground.

"That's not her is it? Please tell me that's not my sister!" the boy ran to the girl's side, pulling the wrappings off her face.

He sat back and stared at her. Her eyes were grey and her hair was blond, but she wasn't Sandra. Her face, even though heavily scarred, had no scar across her eye though. He wanted to sit back and relax, but he couldn't while he stared at her.

"Hey, it's alright Ingrata, everybody has to do it. They are all mostly from that other place, the rejects who can't really do anything. You should be glad, look at her, she was probably gonna be assigned to one of the others anyways. You did her a favor a killed her quicker."

"To kill somebody is the worst crime to commit. How can you speak so lightly of it?"

"It's normal. Everybody in this place has killed somebody one time or another. Even me."

"I don't… I don't understand…" He glared up at the adults, a tear slipping down his cheek. "You were supposed to better than them. You were supposed...to be the good guys. Why would you treat a human life like this?"

"Says the boy the boy who began singing before killing a girl." Said the woman as she wrote something on her clipboard.

As they led the boys back out and to their room, Ingrata could hear somebody singing the song in his head.

All around the mulberry bush,

The monkey chased the weasel

Thinking all is in fun

Pop! Goes the weasel!

A penny for a spool of thread

A penny for a needle

That's the way the money goes

And Pop! Goes the weasel!

Up and down the city road

In and out the eagle

That's the way the money goes

And Pop! Goes the weasel!

The song was cut short when their door opened and they were pushed in. Ingrata went straight to the shower, feeling like scum. He stared at the mirror for a moment, then slowly smiled in return to the painted face.

"Smile. Smile and pretend everything's alright. If you can fool others, then you can fool yourself."

 _ **I'm sorry it's been so long, I'm just having some trouble writing. I'm having a writer's block or something. It's not only this story either, so sorry to everybody out there.**_

 _ **I hope you are having a wonderful time/life/afterlife.**_


	24. Chapter 24: Offense Or Defense

Time seemed to pass so slowly the next couple weeks. Young Ingrata trained all day, then laid awake every night trying to sleep. He became good friends with Solitaire and the other two kids that were trained by Mike.

Their code names were, hilariously, based off a tv show. Dipper and Mable. Ingrata laughed the first time he met them, mostly because he could see why they had those code names.

"I love the eyes. What are you, a demon?" The twins blinked a couple times before laughing with him. The girls glowing blue eyes matched her nails, which turned out to be retractable claws. Same with the boy, except his eyes and nails were yellow. Ingrata learned that the twins were telepathic, originally only able to communicate with each other but eventually learning to communicate with others as well.

They became good friends, actually.

Until the day came that they would be fighting. Turns out the fights go on week long, with no classes for anyone. They were like trials. Aim to win by what seemed to be wrestling rules. Don't leave the circle, knock the other out, taps out are allowed. If you lose, then, well, you go against a lower ranking person. It's kinda complicated, even most of the subjects didn't get it. All they knew was that you never go against your teammates and that the stronger your opponent, the higher up you go. The practice room was covered in large, chalk drawn circles. Only one member of a team fought at a time, and the others were to study in their room.

Ingrata started with a boy named Gardner. Our boy couldn't figure out why his opponent was named after a type of snake until he saw the forked tongue appear and disappear in a flash. Gardner grinned, showing off razor teeth. His teeth, along with his claw like nails, were his weapon. No matter how fast Gardner was, however, it was as if Ingrata could see the attacks before they came. He dodged every attack the snake threw at him. The snake moved like a ballet dancer, yet wasn't quick enough to dodge when Ingrata ducked under his arm and hit him in the back of the head with the butt of his knife. Gardner fell to the ground.

He fought a girl next. She was older than him, though not by much. Her hair looked to have been dyed dark blue with matching eyes. Her weapon was a staff and she didn't look to have any physical abilities. When the whistle blew, Ingrata attacked her head on. She seemed surprised for a moment, then attacked back. She dodged his knife, twisting her staff to knock it out of his hands put failing. He kicked her in the gut, sending her back a little. He didn't waste any time to attack her again, kicking her in the face and causing her to fall backwards on the mat, holding her now-broken nose. She stood back up immediately, only for him to kick her in the knee. She screamed, fell to the floor, and couldn't get up.

And then he was done.

Ingrata was escorted to his room, and Solitaire was taken next. Our boy was surprised to see the twins sitting in the room when he entered. I guess they wanted to study with Solitaire.

"Hey guys."

"Hello Ingrata." they said it in unison, which always creeped him out. Dipper returned to his book and Mable grinned at Ingrata.

"How'd it go?" Asked Dipper, without looking up.

"Easy. I need a harder opponent. To bad I can't go against you two, that would be a real challenge."

"Yeah I suppose it would be." Mable smiled. She has a beautiful smile, and a laugh like bells. The only thing she had similar to the fiction character was that she loved to smile and tell jokes. Her twin on the other hand was basically the same as the cartoon. He doesn't really smile much, and when he did it was only because of his sister. He was also a nerd, passing every test of endurance, knowledge, and survival with at least a 95 percent. He's probably the only reason why the team had made it as far as they did.

"You two shouldn't have to do this test separate, it would be like me trying to fight with one leg and one arm. It's not right, you're like two halves of a whole."

"If only we'd been identical twins, then that would be a hundred percent correct." Dipper didn't even look up, he just turned the page.

"Dipper you're being a nerd again." She nudged his shoulder a little.

"I can't help that. I was born with the brains, you were born with the brawns." He lowered his book.

"I can't believe you just admitted that," Mable began to laugh

"Me neither."

They all began to laugh, Dipper's book laying on the ground, face down and forgotten. Our boy stood up then.

"We should totally play a game!"

"A game, but we're supposed to be studying." Mable was still smiling as she spoke.

"No, it's a fun game. It's hide and seek. Have you played it before?"

"Yeah, it was a game when we were younger to teach us to sneak. The seeker had an electric stick he would shock us with when he found us."

"That's… okay, I'll be seeker! I don't have a stick though, so I'm gonna touch you with my hand instead."

"There aren't very many places to hide…" Dipper and Mable were standing up as he walked to a corner and stood with his face in it.

" _1"_

" _2"_

" _3"_

" _4"_

" _9…"_

"10! Ready or not here I come!" Mable was on the top bunk, Dipper was hiding under the bottom one.

They got tired of that game real quick, so they went back to studying until Solitaire came back and they left.

Solitaire didn't look to happy. There were cuts on his arms and through his shirt. A cut over his lip and he was glaring at everything, as if he was trying to cut everything he saw with his eyes. Ingrata asked him what was wrong, but he just crawled up to his top bunk, curled up, and pretended to be asleep.

Ingrata thought he was done with the fighting, but every day he was brought back to fight a couple more people. They seemed to be hard the first time, then the next person was slightly easier. It was as if they were tested how he fought rather than how well he could. On the last day he was called to fight like he did every other day. Solitaire and the twins went, but he stayed in his room all day, wondering if he'd failed and was going to be shipped somewhere. And then, after all the ranking fights were done and the last three were to take place in the training room. Three fights would take place. One of them was against the Defence, which was a rare treat apparently.

Even if he didn't get to meet her face to face, he was excited to try and determine if it was Sandra, even if all he would see were a few locks of dyed hair and the graceful movements he'd been told about. After the fights the team members would be told their rankings by their trainer.

Ingrata followed Mike and his teammates excitedly into the large room once again. Solitaire still looked sad, but Dipper and Mable both looked okay.

"Ingrata, come with me, you three, go sit with team 4." Mike pointed towards a group of normal looking kids, except for one, who had spiky green hair and longish ears. Our boy followed Mike out and down the hall then around a corner, then down another hall. He was confused on where his trainer was taking him, but had learned not to ask questions in times like this. All will be answered in time.

They came to a small room, a wall of white, slightly dented up lockers on either wall and two lines of benches in the center.

"This is where you will get ready. Do whatever you want. Splash some water on your face, sharpen your blade, some even change into different clothing."

"O-" but Mike was already leaving him.

Inside the room were four other people. Most of them had physical abilities, plus an added weapon, which made them very powerful. Three were boys, one was really tall with long golden hair, another was about sixteen with dark long sleeved clothes spiky hair. His weapon was a katana with a black handle. The third boy could also be a girl...I suppose. He didn't ask them their gender, but he couldn't tell because their brown hair was cut in such a way that it didn't give anything away. The kid was probably only about twelve or thirteen. He looked up at Ingrata, showing off bright red eyes under their bangs. Their weapon was a large knife. It had a red tint, as if it was stained with blood.

The girl had pink hair tied back in a ponytail, the end of which still went past her shoulders. She was probably about fourteen or fifteen. She noticed Ingrata and smiled at him.

"Hey, kiddo! Wow, are you here for a battle? You're so young! Not as young as the demon was the first time though." She nodded towards the red eyed kid. The Demon looked away and began testing the sharpness of their knife with their finger. "Say, you want to change? There are a couple stalls just down there."

At the end of the locker area was a walled off area. There were a couple stalls and a line of sinks. Ingrata locked himself in one and sat on the back of the toilet, hugging his knees to his chest.

Who is going to fight? The rules of this are different than the other fights, you're allowed to kill. Is he going to die? He stayed there as names were called. He couldn't see the fight, but he could hear the cheering from where he sat. The Demon vs. The Ninja! Then Bubblegum vs. the Giant! And finally, after the cheering ended.

"Ingrata vs. Defence!"


	25. Sorry

_**sorry, but I can't finish this. If you want to continue this you can. I don't know how exactly how to put things up for adoption though.**_


End file.
